His light in the dark
by Just so Sirius
Summary: When Sirius Black's daughter is born just before he turns 15, she becomes the light in his darkness. Three years later and Charlie is an adorable toddler with her fathers mischievious ways. Follow Charlie and Sirius as they face loss, love and friendship. Can Sirius protect the light he loves so deep through these hard and dark times.
1. Chapter 1

**His light in the dark.**

**Chapter 1 – Kisses and Tickles **

**Sirius POV.**

"Daddy!" a high pitched yell rang out through the common room, "Daddy, Daddy"

Sirius Black looked up from the marauders map that he was observing with his two best friends James potter and Remus Lupin, startled by the cry. It took only seconds for the father inside him to take control.

"Charlie" I cried jumping to my feet, James and Remus quickly following suit; after all they thought of the girl as their niece.

Charlotte Francesca Black was the three year old daughter to the infamous Sirius Black. She had been born just before Sirius had turned 15. He had always had a reputation for being the type of guy that slept around a lot but that all stopped when a fourth year Ravenclaw had cornered him and told him she was Pregnant. His friends were shocked to say the least, I mean he had knocked some poor girl up at the age of 14 and was dead set on giving the baby up for adoption.

It was only after 5 months he began to think of his family, the family that never loved him or treated him right, of how by putting HIS baby up for adoption, HIS responsibility, he was turning into them. From that moment on his focus became the little bump, which for months had been led to believe that neither of his/her parents loved it.

On the early hours on the 16th February Charlotte was brought into the world and Sirius couldn't have been happier or more proud than he was when he heard his little girl cry for the first time. After she had been cleaned and wrapped in a pale pink blanket, she was handed to him by the nurse, the minute he looked down into her dark grey eyes; that resembled his own so much, did he know that he would do anything for her, he would protect, love and cherish this baby girl. His baby girl.

Running up to the 7th year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, where Charlie slept when the boys attended school, I looked around frantically to see Charlie but she was no longer in her bed. I could now hear the panting breaths of my mates behind me also looking around but I was already heading towards the lump that seemed to be moving on my bed.

I pulled back the covers to see my baby girl huddled in a ball with her arms tightly locked tightly around her blankie.

"Charlie... baby what's wrong" I asked pulling the shaking three year old into my arms.

She didn't answer and only shook harder.

Remus came and sat down beside her while James sat on the floor by her little legs, both with concerned look on their faces.

"Did you have a bad dream honey" asked Remus or Uncle Moony as Charlie called him.

She sniffed and nodded into my chest so gently that I had to nod my head at the guy's when they thought she had not answered.

"Oh baby girl why didn't you come downstairs and get me, you know you can tell me anything" I said as I looked into her grey eyes, full to the brim with her unshed tears. She hated crying in front of me, well in front of anyone, but especially me and I still had no idea why.

"Cos it's dark daddy and I didn't want to get out of bed, so I called you" She murmured into my tearstained shirt.

I gripped her tighter and James and Remus stood up kissing Charlie's head and went venturing back downstairs, knowing that if at all Charlie was going to talk about, she would only want me to hear.

I kicked off my shoes and laid back on my bed with Charlie on my chest, I gently stroked her hair as she rubbed my arm with her blankie and sucked her thumb.

"What was your dream about Charlie-bear" I used the nickname I had been calling her since she was born.

"A bad man daddy" she whispered, which made me more anxious to know what her dream was about.

"What did the bad man do" I pressed on

"Made a green light on you daddy and you would no wake up, neither did Uncle Prongs or Uncle Moony" She said and I paled she had seen me and her godfathers killed in her dream.

"What did the bad man look like baby" I asked half knowing who it would be but half hoping she wouldn't know about... him.

"I dunno, he had big black coat on with a hood so I no see his face daddy, but I saw his pet snake" She told me more relaxed now that I was lying with her.

I felt the colour from my face completely drain away, it was Voldemort, and she had dreamt that Voldemort had killed me. I held her tighter against my chest.

"Baby I'm never going to leave you okay" I whispered into her hair

I felt her take a handful of my T-shirt, and rub it against her little chubby cheeks. She was a gorgeous little baby, with her tanned complexion, red rosy cheeks, shoulder length curly black hair and her steel grey eyes that constantly twinkled with mischief. I looked down at her pyjama's; which were blue with Little Miss Naughty on the front, all the way down to her tiny bare toes, she was perfect and she was mine, no-one would ever take her from me. Not her mother, not any death eaters not even bloody Voldemort.

She suddenly looked up at me her eyes now clear of tears the only trace she had been crying was the red rim around her eyes.

She leant forward and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek

"I love you lots and lots daddy" she smiled "So you get lots and lots of kisses" She then repeatedly began to kiss my cheek until it was covered, she smiled triumphantly putting one last big kiss on my nose and snuggled back up to me.

My heart had just melted at the small but loving gesture that my little girl had just given me, but of course the marauder in me leapt out.

"Thank you baby, but I also love you very much" She pointed to her cheek as if waiting for her kisses.

"Ah ah, daddy has a special way to show you" I grinned before leaning down with my hands and tickling her mercilessly, she shrieked and giggled trying to get away from my hands but was failing miserably. When I withdrew my hands and she regained her breath I looked down at her.

"Now that was a lot of tickles, and each one is how much I love you" I smiled

I was trying to be serious (no pun intended) but her three year old brain had taken over and she jumped onto me and pushed me down into the mattress, starting up one of our play fights.

After 10 minutes of fighting and my rather- if I may say so myself- impressive death, we laid back onto the bed, smiles covering our faces, the nightmare for Charlie forgotten and even for me pushed back deep into my brain, both of us far too happy for any type of negativity.

I rolled her off me and began to tuck her in.

"Daddy, what you doing" she asked innocently

"Its bed time now baby, it's very late for you to be up"

"But I'm a big girl" She said more to herself then out loud, never the less I heard her.

"Yes you are, but it's late even daddy's coming to bed now" I told her honestly.

"But I want you to stay with me daddy." She looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Well you can sleep in my bed tonight okay" I told her

She smiled and ran over to my bed getting comfy and taking up most of the room. I shook my head laughing and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As I came back out, I saw that my little Charlie was already asleep sprawled out on the bed. I walked over and gently lifted her to one side as I got in, I pulled her close to me, fulfilling her wish of her wanting to stay with me, I kissed her head and closed my eyes whispering,

"I love you Charlie"

**James POV**

After gently closing the door of the dormitory, Remus and I headed back down to the common room, not even worried about the fact that we had left the marauders map wide open on the coffee table for anyone to see, Charlie was far more important.

Remus sat back down in the arm chair, picked up the map and muttered a quiet mischief managed, just as my lovely Lily walked in through the portrait hole.

"Evening Lily" I said while putting on my best charming smile.

"Hi Remus" She said ignoring me and sitting next to Remus on the other chair, obviously quite aware of the large space next to me as of Padfoot's absence.

"Hi Lily, how are you?" Remus replied, folding up the map and putting it in his back pocket, not rushing due to the fact that Lily already knew about the map, we showed her in third year just after she found out that Remus was a werewolf, which she of course being her completely accepted, but then again being who she was, did not hesitate in bringing up the fact the we should give the map to McGonagall, which was a flat out no from all of us, even Remus.

"I'm good thanks Remus, where's Sirius?" She questioned

"Upstairs with Charlie, she had a nightmare I think Sirius is trying to get it out of her, she looked terrified." Remus answered.

"Ah, poor baby" She said throwing a concerned look towards the staircase. Lily absolutely adored Charlie and as Sirius often said on many occasions, Lily was the mother figure in Charlie's life. Sirius and Lily had grown extremely close after the arrival of Charlie. Before she just saw him as the playboy of the school that had got a girl pregnant, but it was only after he had come to her on the verge of tears, because he felt as though he could not give his baby girl the life she deserves, when asked why he simply answered he did not know how to tie the ribbon in her hair. From that point onwards Lily knew that Sirius would do anything for his baby and she gladly helped him, of course when she saw the baby she almost instantly fell in love, placed under the Charlie charm just like all of us were.

I looked at her, her green eyes sparkling at the mention on Charlie, her pink lips moving so effortlessly while talking to Remus the lips that I so longed to move against mine and her long flowing red hair that is the perfect contrast to her bright green eyes, a perfect forest scene, with her snow coloured skin so smooth. She caught my eye obviously looking at her and to my surprise she blushed, a beautiful crimson, highlighted perfectly on her pale skin, she looked down and away looking at her hands knotted in her lap. An uncomfortable silence drifted over us, me thinking, Lily blushing and Remus deep in thought.

The silence was momentarily broken by the sound of shrieking laughter and before we knew it we all had big teeth showing smiles on our face, even though we all knew it would happen it just proved that Sirius Black can do anything to make his daughter happy.

After a while the laughing- both Sirius and Charlie- and the banging stopped. We stayed downstairs talking for what seemed like hours until Lily stood up saying she was going to bed, I had completely forgotten that we had classes tomorrow, oh well at least it's Friday and then on Saturday we were taking Charlie to Hogsmede. Lily walked over to the girls staircase and looked back,

"Goodnight Remus, night James" She blushed again, my mouth dropped open at her calling me by my name and not some insulting made up nickname, which had been bestowed upon me since 1st year.

As Remus and I headed upstairs and opened the door, we saw Sirius asleep with his arms protectively around a sleeping Charlie. Both looking happy and content, as I laid down on my bed drawing my curtains around me, I Thought about Lily and only when I did drift off to sleep were my thoughts filled with a red haired, green eyed girl.

**Lily POV **

Running up the stairs to the dormitory, quietly shutting the door to avoid waking my roommates; Alice Bates, Kayla Scott, Maddie Jones and Rhiannon Pierce. I crawled on to my bed not even bothering with pyjamas and thought about the boy I once hated, No Lily you still hate him... or do I... Yes... No... Maybe, well he wasn't as bad anymore. Oh stop thinking about it and go to sleep but as I lost consciousness a black haired boy riding a broomstick flooded the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Slytherin and Gryffindor.**

"_Sirius Black" the nurse called from an open door across the hall in 's hospital. I stood up aching from several hours of sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair. Walking towards the nurse an endless stream of thoughts in my head, was the baby born? Was it okay? Where was it? The nurse obviously saw the panic on my face and immediately began to calm me down_

"_Sir I would like to congratulate you on the birth of your baby girl, she weighs 8st 1lb which is a very healthy weight and seems to be completely healthy" Smiled happily._

_I stood in shock mouth open wide trying to register what she had just told me, I'm a daddy, a daddy to a little girl, my own little baby girl. I finally gathered the strength to smile back sincerely and ask,_

"_Can I see her" I asked hopeful_

"_Of course you can, she's healthy enough to be held as well, oh and I have to tell you the mother has already named her, but refused to look at her" She said going from cheery and reassuring to sympathetic and angry. _

"_What is she called" I asked with a stab of disappointment_

"_Charlotte Francesca Black" She replied_

_I frowned inwardly not what I would have picked, I liked Francesca and I was so glad Romaine had kept my last name. However I don't think I could even look at Romaine without shouting my head off, how could she not even have one look at her own baby?_

_The nurse led me through a busy crowd of nurses and doctors, to the baby unit; she led me up to a crib with a pink name tag saying Charlotte. I leant over and picked her up adjusting her to the nurse's orders of how to hold her head and body properly, then she left letting me have a moment with my daughter._

"_Hey cutie, I'm your Daddy" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was mine. "Charlotte's a... an interesting name shall we say, how about I call you Charlie" I spoke gently, she said nothing "I'll take that as a yes, I love you Charlie –bear, I will always protect you" I promised my daughter. _

I woke up to Charlie trying to tickle me, but her little fingers couldn't really get past my muscled stomach, but I played along anyway.

"Ahhhhh" I cried out grabbing her and she giggled

"Play Daddy" She asked through giggles

"Not today baby, Daddy has to go to lessons today so we need to get ready" Charlie often accompanied me to lessons so that I could keep an eye on her and also because I didn't trust anyone with something as important as Charlie.

I walked in to the bathroom leaving Charlie to wake up James and Remus, which even from just hearing sounded hilarious, a bang followed by James's voice,

"Oww Shi- Ouch" He shouted, all of us had to cut back from our swearing because of Charlie, after she told Snape to stick it where the sun don't shine, which was incredibly funny, but I had to tell her not to say it again much to Lily's happiness and my disappointment.

I came out of the bathroom ten minutes later showered and dressed, to find James running around the room with Charlie over his shoulder and Remus running after them, this had become our normal morning routine before school and on weekends. I went to the wardrobe I shared with Charlie and grabbed a blue t-shirt with white writing that said; I'm a little monster, a pair of blue jeans, white socks with multi coloured stars covering the tops and her tiny white converse.

"Charlie come and get washed and dressed" I called her over.

Since Charlie was a lot like me in her personality she was definitely not a girly girl, there was not a single item of pink clothing in her wardrobe, it did not take her long to get ready, so after ten minutes I was sitting on my bed with Charlie between my legs as I brushed her black hair and clipped the side back with a glittery butterfly clip.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand with James and Remus behind us and saw Lily waiting in the common room with Alice.

"AUNTIE LILY" She screamed and let go of my hand to run full pelt at Lily, who opened her arms just in time to catch her.

"Hey Munchkin, you look lovely today" she smiled

"Daddy did my hair with the clip you brought me" she said while turning her head so Lily could see the clip.

"Wow, it looks so pretty in your hair and look I'm wearing my one too" and like Charlie tilted her head so Charlie could see her clip

While the girls got engrossed in their conversations about sparkly hair clips and tomorrows Hogsmede visit i turned to face the boy's.

"What do we actually have now, I have completely lost track of the days" I said

"We have potions first with Slytherins" Remus replied

Having my lessons with the Slytherins made me uneasy, I hated taking Charlie into the potions room anyway because of all the ingredients but with the Slytherins there too just made the feeling even worse.

"Are you boy's ready to go, where going to be late" Lily called over to us still holding Charlie

"Yeah your gonna be late" Charlie said imitating Lily

We all laughed at her and walked out of the portrait hole and through the corridors which were buzzing with the latest gossip from last night and the excited talk for tomorrow's trip. Potions was on the other side of the school from the common room, so it was a fair trek and poor Lily was carrying Charlie all the way, not that she minded of course. As we turned round the corner I came face to face with Sasha Marks, Romaine's best friend, oh goody. She glares at me with dagger like eyes, which really does nothing for her already scowl ridden face, hidden behind her badly dyed black hair and bleach blonde roots. After Charlie was born I told Romaine that when she was older she would obviously have to come to the school with me and in that one sentence she decided that if the baby would be there she would not, claiming that Charlie had ruined her life enough already. She transferred to Beuxbatons a week later and hasn't contacted me or anyone including Sasha since, I might of felt a bit of sympathy towards Sasha had she not glared at my daughter with every possible chance she got, it's not her fault she's only a baby, if it was anyone's fault it was mine but she already blames me too. She walks past and doesn't look back at me or Charlie as we continue to the dungeons.

"So I take it Sasha still hasn't forgiven you" James jokes

"No" I say, seeing the look of regret flash across his face because of what he said and made me say,

"But who really cares, she can hate me, trust the feelings are mutual, have you seen the way she looks at Charlie" I added angrily

"Just ignore her mate and next time she tries to kill Charlie with her eyes we can simply go hell out Marauder on her" he smiled and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

We entered the classroom to see Lily setting Charlie down in the corner on her mat surrounded by her toys which she entertained herself with while we had lesson. Remus was already sitting down next to Maddie Jones, who were both blushing while talking. Everyone knew Remus liked her and I'm pretty sure she liked him, but Moony didn't exactly like attachment because of his monthly issues. Maddie was a pretty girl I must admit, but she was so quiet, her wavy brown hair reached the middle of her back and ended with ringlets and she had deep chocolate brown eyes the exact shade of Moony's.

Halfway through the lesson I looked over at Charlie who was attempting to read a book about farm animals, I suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over me, I was the one that should be sitting and reading with her it broke my heart to look at her as she struggled to try and make the words with her mouth, regretfully I turned my head back to the teacher. As we moved onto the practical of the lesson, Professor Slughorn approached Charlie and brought her over to his cauldron, where he started to put in different ingredients making the smoke turn different colours, making Charlie clap each time at the same time I heard about 10 different girls Ahh at the scene in front of them. Normally I would feel uneasy about teachers being with Charlie but there were 4 exceptions; Slughorn, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey, but only because they had known Charlie since she was born.

**Remus POV **

Talking with Maddie always made my day better, she was one of the few girls who knew about my err... issue along with Lily and Alice. I had liked her a lot before I told her, but when she said she accepted who I really was every time I saw her my heart quickened and my palms got sweaty. When I was seated next to her in Potions I was over the moon inside and we got to know each other inside out, she was one of my best friends along with the boys Lily and Alice.

That was the one thing I loved about our group, everyone, even on occasion Lily and James, were always there for each other and you didn't even have to ask about their loyalty to you because you know you always have it.

**Lily POV**

As I stirred the last of my potion, i chatted absent minded to Alice about her and Frank Longbottom her 6 year long crush who had just left Hogwarts last year to go into Auror training. Frank was tall and dark haired with big brown eyes and suited Alice to a tee who also had dark eyes and short pixie like brown hair. We then moved our topic onto Maddie and Remus, anyone with a single brain cell could see that they liked each other and I know for definite that Maddie liked him and had done for some while now.

"Alice, do you think that maybe we should set Maddie and Remus up for a date tomorrow at Hogsmede" I asked her quietly to avoid them overhearing.

She squealed "Oh my god yes absolutely, they are so meant to be together" She clapped her hands nearly knocking her potion off the table and I laughed at her craziness and complete and utter clumsiness.

"Right well I have an idea so listen" I said and pulled her close to me.

"That's brilliant Lily" she smiled

"I Kn-"I was cut off by the sound of shouting and many people turning their heads to get a glimpse of the scene going on before them, Charlie was stood up against the evil asshole Lucius Malfoy narrowing her eyes into little slits and attempting to fold her arms, her whole look and stance just screamed 'I may be small, but don't mess with me'

"Slytherins are silly and yucky" She told him with a tone full of fact

"I'll have you know that Slytherin is the best house in the school" he sneered back and I couldn't help but giggle at the completely pathetic and immature comeback he had just given to a little three year old girl,

"No Gryffindor are the best!" she all but screamed at him "my daddy's in Gryffindor" she told him

By now the shouting had gained the marauders attention and they turned to watch the show but only to have a flash of horror cover their faces when they saw Malfoy squared up to Charlie- as best as possible, given the size difference- who had now crouched down to her level,

"Your daddy is a good for nothing idiot, who is going to get what's coming to him if he doesn't start changing his attitude and sweetie your dad really isn't all that to look up to, I mean he didn't even want you when he found out that he was going to be a dad, he didn't love you" he sneered at Charlie.

My mouth dropped open at the cruelty of the harsh words, but what made my stomach drop was the look of hurt that crossed Charlie's face when he said it. I gasped as he reached out to stroke her hair but by this point Sirius was already shoving people out of the way to get to his baby.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" He roared at Malfoy, Lucius put his hands on his knee's to pull himself and regain his full height and even with it Sirius still towered over him with a look of pure anger covering his face,

"Don't you ever go near her again Malfoy or I swear to God I will break your arms to ensure you can't touch her" He threatened through gritted teeth. Charlie was now hiding behind her daddy's legs peeking around the side to see what was going on.

"Well I can't help it, she is such a darling little girl and given the right training of course could become the next in the Dark Lords inner circle" The whole room gasped and Sirius' fist connected flat out with Malfoy's face which resulted in a sickening crunch. The whole room exploded then with 'fight, fight' and 'hit him' I screamed Charlie's name and ran forward to grab her to make sure she would not get hurt in the brawl. I watched wide eyed as James, Remus and a couple of the decent Slytherins attempted to pull the boy's off each other, while Professor Slughorn stood there mouth agape sending a patronus to somebody. As the boy's were pulled off each other Sirius with a split lip and Malfoy a black eye and bleeding- most probably- broken nose Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked in the door slightly out of breath, staring at the scene before them. A wave of silence washed over the classroom and it seemed like nobody dared to breath until the silence was broken,

"Daddy" Charlie said in a small innocent voice and for the first time in a while sounded completely her age. Sirius turned sharply at the sound of her voice, she reached out for him as he turned completely, but before he could take her into his arms Professor Dumbledore spoke,

"Sirius I would like to see you and Mr. Malfoy in my office please" he spoke gently but in a tone that was not to be messed with.

Sirius reluctantly and Malfoy willingly followed the old man out of the room, I bounced Charlie in my arms who had now become agitated seeing her daddy getting hurt and then leaving her without saying goodbye,

"Daddy, daddy" She wailed trying to get his attention.

"Lily" James said "Take her back to the common room, I'll go wait by Dumbledore's office so Sirius doesn't freak out when he can't find her" he told me taking control of the situation. It was then I saw a different James, not the infamous prankster can't-take-anything-seriously-Potter, but a genuine person who was concerned about his friend and the girl he thought of as his niece,

I smiled at him "Okay" I couldn't help but blush when he smiled back obviously glad that i hadn't turned him down for once. Okay so maybe he isn't that bad, maybe he is even good but can I really say yes to him after six years of saying no. I sighed inwardly I really need a chat with Alice and Maddie.

**Sirius POV **

As I left the room full of rage and seeing red, I could hear Charlie calling for me and the anger evaporated immediately and if it hadn't been for Malfoy standing behind me I would have turned back, but I knew that if I set my eyes on his face I would lose all control again. How dare he say them things about Charlie and try to touch her! I meant what I said if he goes near her it will be the last thing he will ever do with his arms again.

As I sat down on one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk I looked around at the moving pictures and star covered ceiling, I had to admit I loved this room. Dumbledore sat in front of us both and took each of our statements, Malfoy coming out with a load saying he was simply trying to have a conversation with Charlie when she started insulting Slytherin, which was around the time when I started shouting at him again, she was three for Christ sake, he didn't mention anything about her joining the dark lord or trying to reach out for her. After I had calmed down and Malfoy left Dumbledore looked at me with sympathy,

"So I take your going to tell some completely different story" He said with a twinkle in his eyes, I always liked Dumbledore but sometimes he was strange and just downright confusing, but he was right and I was going to tell the right story. After I finished he sat there looking at me processing what I had said,

"Sirius have you thought that maybe it would be better for Charlie to not go with you to lessons, not only will she be in situations like this but also incredibly bored." He said.

"I think about it all the time, but I don't trust anyone these days and I can't leave her with you because or your business trips, McGonagall and Slughorn teach and Charlie with Madam Pompfrey would be ideal but Charlie in a hospital would end in complete destruction." I laughed slightly at the thought of my not so graceful little girl, for someone so small she could cause a hell of a mess.

"Well I have been thinking recently that maybe you should enrole Charlie in a preschool" He said.

"Preschool ?" I asked confused

"It's a place where children can go to play and learn during the day while their parents go to work or have things to do, It will give Charlie the chance to make friends and learn things like her colours and numbers." He told me.

"Where is the nearest one to here." I asked liking the sound of the idea and hoping for it to be near.

"It is easily in access via floo as it is a wizard school, therefore Charlie will be kept in touch with her magic as well." He smiled reassuringly at me

"That sounds great sir, would you be able to fix a place for her in short notice, I would rather she is there sooner rather than later." I told him.

"Leave it to me" He winked

"Thank you Sir" I stood to leave before he spoke again,

"Oh but Sirius just a message from Professor McGonagall you have a week worth of detentions with her and she told you not to argue because Mr. Malfoy received three weeks for threatening you and your daughter."

I laughed "Ok Sir." And then I left back to the common to tell Charlie about her new school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Daddy's and Dates.**

**Sirius POV **

I woke early on Saturday morning to prepare for the Hogsmede visit; I stretched out lifting my arms over my head and yawned while sneaking a peak at the bed that Charlie occupied next to James' bed. I lay on my back arms behind my head staring at the ceiling I started replaying the events from yesterday, when I got back from Dumbledore's office.

_I walked out of the headmaster's office, shut the door behind me and turned so suddenly that I nearly knocked in to James._

"_How'd it go mate" he asked _

"_I only got a week's detention, thanks to McGonagall, the slimy git got three so guess I can't argue" I shrugged my shoulders. _

_He looked at me and clapped me on the shoulder obviously reading my facial expression about the whole deatheater circle thing that Malfoy had mentioned. _

"_Old Voldy isn't going to get anywhere near her "He told me with determination in his voice. I knew damn well he would get nowhere near my daughter and I didn't care if I died trying Charlie was my life so if anything happened to her what was the point of living? _

"_Where is she" I asked suddenly remembering her calling for me as I reluctantly walked out of the room._

"_She's back in the common room with Lily, I told her to take her so that she could calm down"_

_We started walking back and I knew that I had to ease the tension in the air; normally we always had something to talk about._

"_So you actually had a conversation with Lily huh?" I smirked in his direction _

"_Yeah... It felt good." He perked up at the mention of his 'lovely lily' _

_I shook my head at him,_

"_Mate... you've got it bad" I laughed and he joined in, as we continued back to the common room our conversation topic about James' plan to get Lily on a date for Hogsmede tomorrow which had me in stitches, this would be his what 100__th__ try at getting her out but I couldn't help but go along with it after all he was my brother. _

_As we walked in the common room I heard Lily singing 'constant as the stars above' to Charlie, while she rocked Charlie on her lap who was now holding her blankie and sucking her thumb. I knew she had been crying from her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, if anything could break my heart it was seeing my Charlie-bear cry. _

_I hurried forward _

"_Charlie" I called her _

_She snapped her head up and pulled Lily's arms off her as she climbed off her lap. When her short legs touched the floor she ran at me, her black curls bouncing off her back._

"_Daddy" She squealed and I bent down to her level and opened my arms, tightening them around her as she crashed into them, I stroked her hair as she nuzzled my neck and stood up never letting her go. I walked over to the couch and sat down with Charlie on my lap, I pulled her away from my neck to look her in the eyes._

"_Charlie its okay Daddy's here" I murmured to her softly. _

"_Why you no love me daddy" She asked her voice full of hurt and innocence, I heard Lily gasp and I nearly had to get up and find Malfoy and punch him again, how dare he make Charlie feel like this, _

"_Baby I do love very much" I told her while trying to keep the venom of hate out of my voice silently cursing Malfoy to the deepest pit of hell and from the look on the guy's and Lily's faces they were thinking exactly the same thing. _

"_Bu he said-"I cut her off not wanting her to remember what Lucius had said to her. _

"_He was lying baby I love you so does everyone in this room even the teachers, we will all protect you I will always love you" I told her sincerely,_

"_Me too" Lily said_

"_Me also" James and Remus added in smiling at Charlie who finally managed to show us all her cheeky grin._

"_Can I have some ice cream then" She giggled and we all laughed as her maraudette side came out, I tickled her stomach thankful that at her age she forgot about things quickly, soon enough me, James, Remus and Lily were all chasing Charlie around the room letting her outrun us and pretending to trip over when we got near her. After we had all calmed down I told Charlie about the preschool, she was hesitant towards it at first, not wanting to leave me but with some persuasion and bribes (which were made by herself, all including ice cream) she agreed but I had to pinkie promise to pick her up which I did, wrapping my large pinkie around her tiny one._

I heard little footsteps on the other end of the room, I turned my head to see Charlie walking over to Remus' bed and quietly climbing on his bed, standing up and knee dropping on Remus who jolted awake and tried to reach for his wand, I couldn't help but laugh Charlie really wasn't the most graceful person in the world. She began giggling and Remus laid back down obviously trying to recover after his mini heart attack.

I got up and went to Remus' bed,

"Morning Daddy." Charlie smiled at me and held up her arms for a snuggle.

"Good morning big girl" I said as I picked her up taking her over to the wardrobe to get her ready for the day ahead in Hogsmede, where I knew for a fact that two dates were being set up in our group.

**Maddie POV **

I woke to Kayla and Rhiannon arguing over something, probably an item of make-up of clothing. I had never been as close with those two as I had been with Lily and Alice and I knew the other girls felt the same, it's not as though we didn't like them, we just never talked to them or got to know them, there were far worse people to share a dorm with for 7 years.

I turned my head and let out a mini scream as Lily and Alice were lingering their heads over mine smiling,

"Jesus guys" I said when i got my breath back and slowed my heart rate to a healthy speed.

They both started laughing and i couldn't help but join them and soon we were in a complete laughing fit on my bed, when we regained some kind of composure we sat up,

"You know Maddie we should start getting ready for Hogsmede" Alice said grinning and i knew something was up.

"Umm okay then" I felt unsure about what was going on but couldn't help the excitement that crawled into my belly I loved Hogsmede.

We spent a full hour and a half getting ready and we all looked well pretty good if I say so myself. Lily was dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a beige jumper with a blue pattern across the front and a pair of block heeled beige ankle boots. Alice was wearing black leggings and a long red top with 'I'm just too cute' on the front and cream flats. Me, well in all honesty I thought I looked over dressed but the girls (after they chose my outfit and dressed me) assured me I looked fine. I was wearing a knee length dress with a lace collar and shoulders which then connected with white material covered in red roses, underneath I wore grey knitted leggings and white ballet pumps. Then Alice did my hair in loose curls to fall around my face with one side clipped back with a slide clip, while Lily did my makeup (which again I thought completely unnecessary) it was simple but noticeable, with my silvery glitter eyes, black mascara and eye liner and a touch of clear lip gloss.

When we were done we had gone down to the common room where we saw Charlie and James singing and dancing on the coffee table and couch while everyone was watching it was an adorable sight.

Then I saw Remus and by the look on his face I think he saw me, he was so handsome and kind, and it wasn't every day that you could find someone as beautiful on the inside as the out, but he was. From the corner of my eye I saw Lily and Alice looking at me and nudging each other, inwardly I sighed so this is what the whole dress up thing was about.

My thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful sound,

"Maddie you look amazing" My head shot up to Remus' face, eyes widening which was becoming increasingly difficult with the heavy weight from the mascara.

"Umm thanks Remus" I stuttered.

"I was going to the three broomsticks when we get to Hogsmede and I was just wondering if maybe you would, well you don't have to, but if maybe you would like to join me" he asked me, uncertainty flashing across his face. I smiled Remus Lupin had just asked me out on a date my brain was screaming at me to say yes and quickly before he thinks I'm an idiot and asks someone else.

"I would love to" I answered still smiling, a look of relief crossed his face and he held his arm out for me to take as I did I saw Sirius and James high five then throw a wink over to the girls who were doing a happy dance, then the adorable voice of Charlie broke through the room as she started singing again,

"and they call it puppy love" she sang and everyone in the common room awed at the little angel sitting in Sirius' arms, but I couldn't help but blush the colour of Lily's hair when I realised she was talking about me and Remus, who when I looked up was also turning crimson.

"Shall we go" he asked

"Yes" I replied and with that we left to go on our first of many dates.

**Sirius POV**

After stepping off the carriages I realised that it was just me and Charlie in Hogsmede and that was never a good sign because if I had someone with me I was less likely to spoil Charlie however when I was on my own I always ended up buying double what I came out for, well Black I guess you will have to set a limit... but your screwed anyway when she gives you the puppy dog look, I sighed well good bye well saved money.

Maddie and Remus had headed off in the direction of the three broomsticks for their date (finally) Alice was meeting Frank Longbottom who had been waiting for her when the carriage stopped taking her hand to help her down whilst she was blushing like crazy. However the biggest achievement of the day, when James asked Lily if she wanted to go to Honeydukes and she said yes! I will never get the look form Prongs' face after she did say yes, in fact I think he was so prepared to be rejected he started to turn around, he took her arm and this of course led Charlie off into another chorus of 'Puppy love'

I looked down at Charlie who was looking around excitedly at the busy shoppers and excited students; she looked back up at me with those irresistible eyes,

"Zonko's Daddy pwetty pwease" she said in an adorable voice, which could melt the manliest guy in the world's heart.

"Come on then" I sighed knowing this would be interesting; Charlie was definitely the next marauder generation.

As we entered the shop the sweet smell of different powders and spices filled my nostrils, Charlie began to let go of my hand,

"Charlie don't leave this shop and don't talk to anyone okay" She nodded her head quickly and ran over to the nearest shelf, while I stood back watching her, I turned around to look through the window and I couldn't believe what I was seeing but Maddie and Remus were snogging openly on the corner of the streets and I couldn't help but think wait a go Moony.

Charlie's voice broke my thought process and as I turned around to see my little three year old arms full of products that would make McGonagall's hair greyer than it already was if she knew Charlie even knew about them.

"Daddy, I'm finished" I smiled at her,

"Really you don't want anything else" I asked her sarcastically

"Can I have some more then" She questioned and I lost my smirk,

"Time to go" I grabbed her hand, paid and left before she could put me into debt.

**Alice POV **

He was perfect. I couldn't believe I was sitting here with Frank Longbottom, drinking butterbeer on a date. His thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that captivated me whenever he spoke. I couldn't help but smile and blush every time our eyes made contact. We finished our drinks and headed outside into the breezy autumn air, I shivered and he put his arm around me and I smiled up at him just as he dipped his head down to meet mine, the kiss I had dreamed of for so long was now happening, his lips felt so soft against mine and in perfect synchrony they moved against each other while my hands clutched his hair his remained around my waist holding me close to him, as we broke apart now words were needed as our smiles reflected our happiness enough and with that we re-joined lips.

**Lily POV **

The look on James' face when I said yes had me confused whether to feel amused, happy or guilty maybe all these years he had felt something for me.

As we took our seats in the three broomsticks away from Maddie and Remus as to give each other our privacy, James ever the gentlemen (believe it or not) pulled out my chair to sit down I smiled my thanks to him as he took his own seat opposite me. He ordered our drinks and I anxiously waited for that awkward first date feeling to settle in, but he just looked at me and started talking,

"So how are you" I just looked at him, he was really using that as a conversation opener, not a 'you finally said yes' or 'what made you say yes' but a real conversation, I recovered myself enough to answer,

"I'm fine thank you, how are you" from those two sentences we deepened our conversation talking about almost everything from first signs of magic to muggle items, quidditch, future careers and plans.

James leant over the table and looked me squarely in the eyes,

"I've had a lot of fun today Lily" he said

"Believe it or not I have too" We both laughed

"I was just wondering but only if you want to, maybe we could..." he trailed of but I knew what he was trying to say,

"I would love to" I smiled at him trying to ease his panic

"Great so maybe one night at the weekend we could ask Dumbledore to let us use his fireplace to go to a restaurant" he explained as we began to walk out.

"Sounds great" and to both our surprise I leant forward to kiss him on the cheek. Then we both walked off to find Sirius and Charlie.

**Remus POV **

The date had been perfect, everything that I ever hoped it to be. Maddie looked amazing so beautiful I had to keep reminding myself that I was even on a date with her rather than her with a load of staring boys, but I knew that Maddie was not the type of girl to want attention, one of the many reasons I really liked her.

We stopped outside of Honeydukes to look in the window; however it wasn't the window I was looking at. It was Maddie, when she caught me looking at her she blushed and lowered her head down and I knew it was now or never so I put a hand under her chin and leant my head down to hers which had tilted up to meet my lips eagerly. As our kiss deepened we walked backwards so Maddie was now in a sandwich with the wall and my body, we broke apart gasping for the air that we had taken from each other's lungs,

"Maddie I..." I really didn't know what to say

She just smiled at me "I know"

"I have liked you for so long now it feels unreal" I told her

"I know the feeling" She giggled

"Maddie will you go out with me?" I asked her fully preparing myself for rejection, why would she want to be with me I was a monster.

"Yes" that one word was all it took for me to kiss her again, but not just Maddie anymore, I was kissing my girlfriend.

**James POV**

My cheek was still tingling from Lily's kiss, the small but innocent gesture made me want to ask her out but then I remembered Sirius telling me that I should stop asking Lily out if she was to think that I really did like her and it wasn't just some game.

We walked around the corner and Charlie was sitting on Sirius' lap and they were both in deep discussion about the products that covered one of the cafe tables, Sirius was explaining to her the proper way to set up the pranks and which items were the best to use and of course the safety hazards.

"Looks like Sirius spent a bit too much on Charlie again" Lily said pointing to the various bags that covered the floor space around the table.

"Indeed" I agreed whole heartedly, admiring her laugh.

We continued walking over to the table where I saw Alice, Frank, Maddie and Remus come around the corner each boy and girl holding hands, my eyebrows shot up and Lily made an excited squealing sound in the back of her throat which was adorable.

"I knew it, I knew that they would get together, now they both owe me money" She said delightfully

"Owe you money for what" I questioned

"I bet them that by the time the Hogsmede trip ended Maddie would be with Remus and Alice with Frank, so I just made 20 galleons" she said in glee

"Nice one" I congratulated her, not really paying attention to what she was saying but focusing on her moving lips.

"Hey guys" Alice waved with her free hand, the conversation developed into first kisses and boyfriend/girlfriend love scenes, I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous about the couples in the group, but I was happy nether the less.

"Uh oh" Charlie said loudly

We all turned to look at her, as she jumped off Sirius' lap and tried to pull his hand,

"Come on Daddy quickly, we have to run, there coming" she cried desperately, by now all of us were looking worried at the young girl,

"Baby what's..." but Sirius didn't get to finish before Charlie started shouting at him to run,

"DADDY NOW!" we all jumped up panicked

"Charlie what's wrong who's coming" I asked urgently

There was a moment of silence until she said,

"The snake man daddy" Sirius paled and looked around just as the explosions began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait I have had loads to do with school work. This chapter will link up the dream and the attack for anyone that got confused, Please if you read this story, review it would be good to here from everyone that has viewed it and to know what you like and don't like but most most importantly if I can improve. So please review otherwise I will be sitting here wondering whether or not the story is good enough to carry on, Thanks guys :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

**Sirius POV **

"_Uh oh" Charlie said loudly _

_We all turned to look at her, as she jumped off Sirius' lap and tried to pull his hand,_

"_Come on Daddy quickly, we have to run, there coming" she cried desperately, by now all of us were looking worried at the young girl, _

"_Baby what's..." but Sirius didn't get to finish before Charlie started shouting at him to run,_

"_DADDY NOW!" we all jumped up panicked _

"_Charlie what's wrong who's coming" I asked urgently_

_There was a moment of silence until she said,_

"_The snake man daddy" Sirius paled and looked around just as the explosions began. _

At the first bang and scream I grabbed Charlie in my arms and levitated our bags to the corner where no one would trip over. The snake man? Voldemort?

Charlie screamed again,

"UNCLE MOONY MOVE!" and he did just in time for the building behind him to be hit with the killing curse, for a moment the chaos around me stopped and I looked down at Charlie in astonishment how did she know that Remus was in the way of the spell?

"DADDY MOVE! "and as I ducked down another green spell shot over my head, I was in a complete daze, but I had to keep Charlie safe, so I took out my wand and began to run following James and Lily who also had their wands out, Frank had already gone towards to the chaos to fight, while Remus was grabbing Alice and Maddie's arms and turning them away, having more trouble with Alice who was screaming for Frank to come back.

My mind was in two places; one in the fight and two Charlie's dream, she had obviously known that me and Remus would be hit by the spells and in her dream we were killed by the killing curse or the green light as she called it. So far Voldemort wasn't here but it was only too soon after my thought that someone screamed,

"HE'S HERE!" the screaming increased and people were falling left, right and centre. Most of the first, second and third years had ran and hidden in shops while 4th years and up had stayed out to fight. I kept running until I got to a small alley way,

"Charlie I need you to stay here, I'll put an invisibility charm on you so you won't be seen but you must not move do you understand me" I asked her in a hushed panicked tone.

She nodded once her face completely ashen,

"Go that way" she pointed at the opposite way from where we came, I nodded back at her and kissed her on the fore head before leaning back and muttering the incantation to make her invisible.

I ran off in the way she told me, trusting her judgement, she had given me no reason not to everything she had said had come true.

As I arrived back at the centre of Hogsmede Voldemort and the death eaters were gone, leaving death and destruction in their wake. I walked over wand in hand to where the rest of our group were with James' father Robert Potter who was an Auror obviously on call for the attack.

"Sirius" James exclaimed as I walked over I saw the whole group sigh in relief and stiffen again when they noticed Charlie was missing,

"Where's Charlie Sirius" Robert asked me, he was my dad, the dad I never had. When I ran away from home it was the only place I knew I would be welcomed with open arms and when Charlie was born I was the first to tell him and Rose (my thought of mother) that they were Grandparents which they gladly accepted.

"She's in an alley way covered by a spell" I told him

"Well I think all the death eaters are gone now so you can bring her back" he smiled reassuringly at me, just as Rose came over from healing the injured. Rose had been a healer at St. Mungos since she had graduated from Hogwarts and was now the most sought after healer in England.

"Sirius darling are you okay" She asked me concerned

"I'm fine mum" I said reassuring her. I had taken to calling her mum after she insisted that I was a son to her and she wanted me to feel like her mother, not that I didn't already but she just wanted it to be more official. "I was just going back to get Charlie" I finished

"She's not here?" She asked worried, calming down when Dad told her where Charlie was, "I see well I think I will come with you, it's been a couple of weeks since I saw her"

So both my parents and I were walking back to where I left Charlie, telling them about how she had seen this event in her dream and managed to save myself and Remus' lives.

"Has she shown signs of this before" mum asked

"No, not that I'm aware of" I replied quickly, desperate to get back to my baby.

As we arrived at the alley way I waved my wand and Charlie became visible, her eyes surrounded by red as a result of her crying,

"Daddy" She cried, I opened my arms to catch her when she reached for me.

"Its okay baby it's all over now" I murmured reassuringly into her hair while stroking her back in a rhythmic pattern.

"Has the mean mens all gone now" She asked me but it was dad who answered

"Yes sweetie all the bad people are gone everyone is okay and waiting for you back at the school okay" He told her reaching out and stroking the top of her head.

"Nanny" Charlie said as she reached out for her grandmother, who gladly took Charlie into her waiting arms,

"It's all okay lee-lee" She said using the nickname she used for Charlie.

"Did you make all of the poorly peoples feel better" Charlie asked while playing with her nannies hair,

"Yes all the poorly peoples are in the hospital now, so they should be fine and right as rain in no time" She smiled and despite everything that had just happened, seeing my little girl smile made everything seem better.

**Alice POV **

As Sirius, Robert and Emma walked back to get Charlie, I began to look around frantically trying to find Frank in the crowds of people trying to find their friends and loved ones. I looked at Lily desperately who came over and hugged me reassuringly.

"Alice he is trained for situations like this I'm sure he's fine" She told me while stroking my back but I knew she was only trying to keep me calm the truth of the matter was that she didn't know where Frank was if he was even still alive.

"Lily we only just got together and you probably think I'm stupid for getting in a state about all this but I just I- I just" I couldn't even finish my sentence as tears trickled out of my eyes,

"You're not stupid Alice, it doesn't matter how long you have been together in fact it just proves how strong your feelings are for each other, I know as your best friend that your falling for him" She whispered the last part into my ear.

She smiled at me as she was called over by some girl in Ravenclaw, I wiped my tears and gestured for her to go smiling at her hoping to show her that I was okay and I could handle it, but my thoughts wouldn't leave me alone Frank could be out there trapped under the rubble or dead for all I know, but all of the thoughts stopped as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I turned sharply readying myself to snap at whoever dared to touch me when I looked into familiar brown eyes,

"Frank" was all I got out before I launched myself at him; he wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his neck,

"Hey it's okay everything's okay now" he murmured into my neck

"I'm sorry this is stupid" I lowered my head looking at my feet, but he tilted my head up with a finger under my chin and briefly kissed my lips which left me tingling all over,

"It's not I love you Alice" he said looking me directly in the eye and my heart stopped "I know you may think it's too soon to say that but I've had a crush on you since I was 14 and when the attack started I just knew that I love you, but I understand if you don't fee-"I stopped him there as kissed him so hard that lost his balance and stumbled back, regaining his balance and kissing me back.

As we broke apart our lips not much more than millimetres from each other I whispered to him,

"I love you too, you have no idea how long I have wanted to be with you." He smiled and I returned the favour as he pulled me into a breathtaking hug melting away all my fears and worries all that mattered was that I was in his arms, he loved me and I loved him, Voldemort could do whatever the hell he wanted because I knew that Frank would always get me through it and love was the strongest of all spells.

**Sirius POV **

Walking back to the rest of the group Charlie holding one of dad's hands and one of my own and we counted to three and swung her in the air, smiling as she giggled.

Seeing the group now with Frank reunited with Alice we continued over and Charlie ran straight up to Remus,

"Uncle Moony" She cried running to him, wrapping her arms around him, "are you okay" she asked touching his face all over as if checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Charlie, thanks to you" he smiled gratefully at her just as Maddie began to talk to her,

"Thank you Charlie you're the reason Remus is still with us" she also smiled.

"I don't fink so Auntie Maddie, NANNY!" She shouted, mum turned quickly at her raised voice

"Yes darling." She answered seeing that there was no real danger.

"I needs you" Charlie called as she waved her little hand in a 'come here' motion. Mum walked over to her,

"What's wrong?" She looked at Charlie

"Uncle Moony mights be poorly, I need to use the boom boom to check." She asked with a dead serious face. The boom boom as Charlie called it was actually the stethoscope; she had used it on herself after she had gone through all of mums nursing tools while playing doctor. Mum just smiled at her and accioed the stethoscope,

"Here you go Nurse Charlie" She said playfully

"Thank you nurse Nanny" Charlie replied completely serious, "Come on Mr. Lupin you has to be checked out now" Remus grimaced but reluctantly followed 'Nurse Charlie' to the nearest bench, I laughed at Moony's reaction partly because I knew all about what he was going through (Charlie was always playing pretend with me) and partly because Remus wasn't getting out of anything and was completely under the control of a three year old girl, who not taking no for an answer until she had 'fixed' her Uncle Moony.

I heard the crack of aparation behind me and turned quickly, my wand still drawn, only to lower it when I saw that it was Dumbledore. Had he not come during the attack?

"Ah it's very nice to see all of you still standing here" he said gesturing to our group before his brow furrowed "Wait where is Remus and Charlie?" we all laughed and pointed over to the bench where Moony now had a badly wrapped bandage on his head and Charlie was listening intently to his heart beat through the tools her nanny was providing her with an amused expression covering her face.

"I see" was all he said with the twinkle in his eye and a trace of a smile on his lips before turning to me,

"Sirius I will need to speak to you urgently in my office and you will need to bring young Charlie." He said his voice giving nothing away but he was being serious.

"Okay" I said having an inkling on where this was going; I walked over to Charlie who was admiring her work of Remus' badly wrapped head,

"So Miss Charlie what's the diagnosis, will he live" I asked pretending to hold a clip board to take down notes,

"He be fine now daddy see I made him better, but Mr. Moony you has to take things gently now you might get an ouchies again." She said in a disapproving tone and wagging a finger at him.

"Yeah Moony for god sake, look after yourself," I mimicked Charlie

"Yeah for god's sake" Charlie repeated and I looked down at her great, another word I need to erase from her memory with ice cream bribes, I shook my head,

"Come on baby, Dumbledore needs to see us in his office to we are going to use the pop" Charlie always came up with names for magical and muggle things, for example aparation was the pop and the floo network was the magic fire.

"Okay" she got down off Moony's lap as he began to take the bandage off,

"NO!" she shouted at him, making half the people in the street turn to look at us "You has to leave it on" He smiled apologetically and I smirked at the amount of control Charlie could have over us.

As I turned on the spot Charlie automatically held me tighter, even thought she thought it was fun going from one place to another it still made her feel a little on the sick side. We landed in Dumbledore's office where he was waiting behind the desk sitting in the way I remembered from my fight with Malfoy.

"Ahh Sirius, Charlie do take a seat" as I did Charlie began to struggle on my lap to get down, I motioned to Dumbledore if it was okay to let her down and he just smiled,

"Let her go she will be fine" He winked at me, he knew how protective I was of her, and as I let her go she ran over to Fawkes and started to talk absentmindedly to him.

"Well Sirius I have been informed by your father of the matter of Charlie's dream." He began

"Yes" I began to tell him the details that Charlie had told me the night of her bad dream.

"This is a very uncommon gift even in the Wizading World, but from what you have said I can see no other explanation other than Charlie must be a psychic." I just stared at him dumbfounded, my sweet innocent little Charlie would be able to see horrible things like death.

"However it seems that her powers only work through her dreams, therefore nightmares will show disasters and death and dreams will show good fortune, not only is it a helpful power to have, as shown today, but also a curse Charlie will have to handle seeing what she will and may wake up screaming in the night, it will be important for you to wake her and ask what the dream was about immediately while the details are still fresh in her head." I just nodded I couldn't think of words to say, all I kept thinking about was how this would affect my poor baby girl.

"But what if she forgets overtime about the dreams" I questioned

"Psychics have the ability to have reminders given to them, such as images in their head, words of numbers which will trigger their memory to warn people about what will happen, which is what I believe happened today." He answered.

"Another thing Sirius you must not tell Charlie until she is old enough to understand or until I tell you, it is essential that we keep it between adults, you may tell your friends but only ones you trust completely, in case they need to wake Charlie from a dream." He told me complete seriousness etched on his face.

"I understand sir but why must I wait to tell her?" I asked confused again.

"This power is very uncommon and when young children have it and know about it, it can easily fall into the wrong hands, legends say that a young boy who possessed the same power told many people until he was drained of his power by a wizard until he died." My eyes widened,

"You mean if someone found out about Charlie some could want to... kill her" I said the last part in almost a whisper,

"Yes" he answered in the same quiet tone "unfortunately yes"

I turned to look at Charlie who was now playing with Fawkes, she looked so carefree and yet she had no idea about how much danger she could be in and if it was even possible I felt the need to protect her inside me grow.

"Now onto a lighter subject I have managed to reserve Charlie a space in a preschool from next Monday." He told me

"Oh.. Yeah" I said his voice bringing me from the future back to the present

"You can of course be excused from your first morning class to ensure that she settles in well." He smiled at me

"Thank you sir" I smiled back

"Not a problem my boy, now I think it's time that you took little Charlie to have a nap, she does look dreadfully tired from all the action today, I took the liberty of taking all the bags of shopping you brought at Hogsmede and put them into your dorm and I must say I did peek and some of the things in there will scare your professors to death" I laughed at him

"They were actually Charlie's choice I always end up spending too much on her when no-one is there to stop me." He laughed with me,

"Well in 8 or so years times we will be having the first Maraudette on our hands, be sure to pass down that map Mr. Black" I gaped at him as he winked

"How do you know about the map" I asked gobsmacked

He just smiled and tapped his nose and I shook my head at him he was Dumbledore of course he knew. I walked over to Charlie,

"Come on Charlie time for you to take a nap before dinner" I leaned down to pick her up, she gave Fawkes a big hug and kiss, I do admire that bird, the amount of times he has had to endure Charlie's hugs in all his lifetimes he sure was brave.

"Bye Bye" she waved at Dumbledore

"Goodbye Miss. Black" he replied and returned the wave as I shut the door behind me walking back to the common room, with Charlie on my hip and drawing shapes on my back until we got to the end of the corridor and I knew she had fallen asleep, her breathing had changed.

I walked past the group minus Frank talking on the sofas, the girls in their P.J's and boys in their sweats and t-shirts all getting for our dinner to arrive. The elves had been told to deliver food to the common rooms so that people could be with their friends and if need be think about their loved ones who may have been injured or killed in the attack.

As I laid Charlie down in bed, taking off her shoes and tucking her in I couldn't help but see how peaceful she looked and it made me feel sick that in a few hours she may be woken up by nightmares that could change the future. Then again as I looked down I saw my strong baby girl who I knew I would protect with all my heart,

"I love you Charlie Francesca Black and I will protect until my last breath." I whispered truthfully to her while bending down and kissing her forehead and both her cheeks, before walking to the door and down the stairs to rejoin my friends and tell them all about my talk with Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter, in this one you'll get to see a bit of Charlie's POV and some Sirius/OC romance. Please please please review, lots of you have been reading but I have had barely any reviews. Next chapter should be up soonish bearing in mind I have a German test on Tuesday which i need to revise for, thanks guys :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5- **

**James POV **

Waking up for school on Monday wasn't as daunting as it usually was in fact all of us Marauders were up before the alarms went off. I suppose mostly it was out of excitement but there was that hint of nervousness about Charlie's first day of preschool.

Since none of us could sleep we all went down to the common room where we found Lily reading a book. She looked so beautiful with her face lit up by the glow of the candle and the way her hair fell into her face made me want to reach out and tuck it behind her ear stroking her cheek lightly as I drew back.

She looked up startled when Remus knocked into one of the coffee tables making a soft scraping noise, enough to bring her back from the fantasy in her book to the reality of life.

"What are you boys doing up, its 5:20am" She asked confused with a hint of amusement it was known to lots of people that we were not early risers,

"Could ask you the same thing" I asked back, enjoying our casual conversation, which seemed to have been improved since our, can I believe it, date on Sunday.

"I was just thinking and then well I couldn't sleep anymore so I came down here" she said spreading her arms to indicate the common room, "You?"

"Same really I suppose the whole psychic thing kept me thinking and then I was worried about Sirius, you know that he will spend all day worrying if she is okay or not, especially now he knows about you know her powers." I told her

"I know," she sighed "I guess the other reason I was up was just because Charlie is growing up, I mean it's going to be so weird not seeing her all the time, but I suppose it is safer and more beneficial to her" She finished an smiled actually smiled at me and I returned the favour before turning to Sirius who was now looking intently into the fire, deep in thought,

"Padfoot mate, you alright" I asked him and he looked up at me,

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just hard to process that's all, I just can't help thinking about all the stuff that she is going to have to see and what happens if someone finds out they'll want to kill her and I can't live without her, she's the reason for my existence" He said head in hands as if it was his fault that all this was happening.

"Sirius we are not going to let anything happen to her" I said repeating the words I had said to him when he told us Saturday night. He looked up at me and smiled,

"Yeah you're right, no one will touch her" he said with determination on his face.

"Sirius when does Charlie have to be at the school by?" lily asked breaking the silence that had drifted over us.

"9:15 and I'll be picking her up at 2:45 you guys can come if you want" he said gesturing to all of us.

"Yeah that will be nice, it's hard to believe really, she's growing up so fast" lily said smiling to herself

I saw Sirius briefly smile to,

"Yeah my little girls getting big, before you know it we'll be buying her school stuff" He said smiling at first but then soon swapped with a look of pain. I mean I suppose it was every dad's worst nightmare that his little girl would grow up

"Yep and she'll come home with her first boyfriend and you guys will be ready to kill him while I'll be assuring you that it will be fine" All of our heads snapped round to Lily's and the sound of her information, all of us with either disgusted or murderous looks upon our faces,

"Don't" Sirius said matter of factly "She will never ever date if it is anything I have to say about it" his face pale and I could just in my mind his thoughts were of him chasing a poor young boy out of the house when he claimed to be Charlie's boyfriend. Trust me I was having similar thoughts.

Lily just laughed and shook her head,

"You boys are so protective of her, I mean what **are** you going to do when she gets a boyfriend, lock her in her room so she doesn't see him again." She questioned still slightly giggling.

Nobody answered.

**Sirius POV **

At 8, O'clock I went back up to the dormitory to wake up Charlie for her first day of school. While the others had been talking downstairs my mind had been in two different places, one in the conversation while the other part was thinking about Charlie, everything from the powers to leaving her on her own at school.

I walked over to her 'big girl bed' and awed at the sight of her curled in a ball sucking her thumbs with her blankie wrapped around her hand, it was nearly enough for me not to wake her, but I knew I had to,

"Charlie" I whispered "come on baby time to get up, otherwise you'll be late for school." I continued.

I saw her eyelids flutter and I stroked back her hair from her face and leant down to kiss her forehead "come on sleepy head wake up now" I said with a bit more volume to my voice, She then opened her grey eyes to look into mine but as she blinked they remained shut, I laughed,

"Come on munchkin I know you're tired but we have to get ready, Daddy has to get ready for school as well."

She stirred and rolled over on to her back her eyes open holding her blankie about her head. I went to the wardrobe and looked inside. I had a conversation with Lily the other day about what i should dress Charlie in for preschool, so we both decided on jeans, converse and a white top with a smiley face on the front along with her Gryffindor hoodie with Black on the back.

When I turned around again Charlie was sitting up in bed looking at me her face giving no emotion away, I knew that she wasn't so keen on the preschool idea, whether it was school in general or being away from me, I didn't know. I laid her clothes out on my bed and went over to her

"Come on you need to get ready Charlie" I said trying to be a strict as possible without feeling like a horrible father, to my surprise she just came and sat in my lap, folding her arms around my neck and snuggling up to my chest. For a moment I didn't do anything and I was trying to process how she was feeling but when nothing came to mind I just hugged her back gently rocking her in my arms,

"What's wrong Charlie-bear?" I asked quietly

"What ifs no one likes me Daddy" She replied. I looked down feeling confused.

"Why would they not like you baby?" I asked my voice given off the same tone that I had in my feelings.

"Because, there might be someone like yucky Malfoy there" She said with a mixture of fear and annoyance, I frowned at this, now Malfoy was making my daughter scared of her new school which was making me pissed.

"Well if there is someone like that, and they get on your nerves then you have my permission to prank them okay" I smiled down at her

"With my new stuff daddy" She asked grinning evilly

"Yes, but don't tell Auntie Lily that I said that deal" I said as I held my hand out to her

"Deal" she said as she smacked my hand.

Once Charlie was ready and I had thrown on some old jeans and a t-shirt in an attempt to try and look presentable, not that it would matter people would take one look at me guess my age, look at how old Charlie was and put two and two together.

As we left the dormitory me carrying her little lion back pack and Charlie sliding down the stair on her bum, making a noise every time she landed on the next step down. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Charlie ran over to Maddie and started talking and playing with her hair.

"How's she feeling mate" Remus asked

"She's worried that no-one will like her because someone like Malfoy will be there" I replied my anger sparking up again.

"She actually said that" he seemed generally surprised.

"Yeah she didn't want to get up; I thought it was just because she was tired but obviously not." I murmured

"That doesn't sound like her, she's not normally scared of anything" He said confused

"Yeah I know" I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, 9:00 we really had to go.

"Charlie it's time to go now sweetie" her face went from happily talking to her 'aunties' to gripping Maddie's arm so tight that her knuckles looked like they were about to burst through her skin.

"Come on Charlie, preschool's really fun, I went to one and I met Lily there and we are best friends now, you get to do lots of painting and cooking and play games." Alice reassured her while stroking her hair. Sometimes it really fascinated me at how much all of us had grown up since Charlie arrived.

"Will you all come and pick me up and not leaves me there" She asked looking around at every one in our group in turn.

"Yes" we all said in unison

"Kay" she reluctantly slid off Maddie's lap and gave her a big hug as she proceeded to do to everyone in the group before coming over and taking my hand,

"Come on then" I said as we headed off for Dumbledore's floo.

"I hope you have a wonderful day Miss. Charlie" Dumbledore smiled down at her as she was saying goodbye to Fawkes after telling him all that she planned to do at school, which was pretty much what Alice had told her in the common room.

"Bye bye" She waved at him. As we stepped in to fire and I shouted the address of the school

"Little ones preschool." And we were engulfed in the green and yellow flames.

The little building was small, surrounded by a field and trees with a play ground in the corner with a gate around the perimeter of it. The building itself looked very colourful and welcoming with the bright yellow pictures on the outside of the wall, the picture of a forest scene painted on the windows and a great big butterfly painted on the door. Charlie was holding my hand tightly, but not tight enough for me to be concerned. We continued to walk over to the door and stood behind all the other parents who were with their children, I smiled down at Charlie who was looking around at everything that was going on. The parents all started to move in and I followed with Charlie still holding my hand. As everyone went inside I got a glimpse of the interior of the building. It had wooden floors and the walls were covered with different learning mechanisms such as the alphabet and numbers up to 10, in the corner were a selection of games and each table in the room was set up with a different activity.

As we reached the doorway I froze in my step as a beautiful women stood there smiling at me and Charlie,

"Hi you must be Sirius Black, I'm Katie Wright I own the preschool." She said in a honey sweet voice that had me fixated.

She was fairly tall though compared to me she was still short, with long curly brown hair that reached the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes that twinkled in the sun, she was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare it was only when Charlie squeezed my hand that I realised I was staring at this women while she stood there hand out for me to shake,

"Oh yeah sorry, Sirius Black, this is my daughter Charlie" I gestured towards Charlie taking my eyes off of the gorgeous women before me.

"Hi Charlie, I'm Katie but you can call me Kate okay" She smiled a perfect smile showing of her perfectly white teeth,

"Hi" Charlie said in a small voice, which was when I began to worry again, Charlie was never quiet unless there was something wrong, was she really ready to go to school?

"I'm sorry she is not normally shy, I think she is a bit nervous" I said

"It's fine Mr. Black really some of the children we get that start here end up having temper tantrums so compared to them Charlie is doing extremely well" she said while casting another smile back down to Charlie. "Charlie would you like to come inside with me and we can play some of the games that are set out and later we might be making some cookies" Kate said as she leant down on her knee's to get to the same height as Charlie,

"Daddy" She looked up at me and I felt guilt seeping into every part of my body knowing I had to tell her I was going now.

"I have to go sweetie, daddy has a class today" This earned me a sympathetic look from Kate, not confused or disgusted like I had been given many times before but like she understood, then I realised that Dumbledore obviously would have told her about the situation.

"Oh" She look down and began to scuff her converse toe along the floor, I bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes,

"Charlie I will pick you up later okay you go with Kate and have fun and then at 2:45 daddy will come and pick you up with everyone else okay" I told her, She looked unsure for a moment,

"Okay" She whispered and I leant down to kiss her head

"I love you" I told her

"Love you too daddy" she replied holding my neck tighter and my heart melted.

I leant back to my original height to look at Kate who had now taken hold of Charlie's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, I took one last look at Charlie and then at the beautiful Kate before aparating away.

**Charlie POV **

I held Kate's hand as I watched Daddy pop away, I looked up and Kate was smiling at me.

"Come on then sweetie shall we go and play" I nodded back at her; looking back to make sure that daddy wasn't there before following her.

"I'll just take your bag and put it with the other children's okay Charlie" She asked

"Kay" she took the bag off my shoulders and walked away, I looked around and saw some boys come up to me,

"Are you new" One asked and I nodded

"I'm Luke" he said then he pointed at the other two boys,

"That is Ryan and Liam, what's your name?" he asked

"I'm Charlie" they all waved at me and I waved back,

"Do you want to come and play with us?" I nodded eagerly

"I gots some Zonko's products" I whispered to them, aware that I had snuck them in my pocket when Daddy wasn't looking.

We all laughed and ran to the back of the hall.

And so was born the next generation of marauders.

**Sirius POV**

If it was possible the day could not have gone more slow. By the time 2:45 came around I had only taken notes in 2 subjects, my mind elsewhere.

"Sirius you coming mate" James shouted to me,

"Yeah coming" I called back we were all flooing to the school, all eager to see how Charlie had gotten on. We arrived in Dumbledore's office to see him talking to one of the portraits.

"Ah go ahead all of you the floo should be ready" He said before resuming his conversation with who looked to be Merlin?

One by one we went into the fire place me going first so that they knew the location, I was followed by James, Lily, Remus, Maddie and finally Alice, we stood outside like I had done that morning, waiting to be called in as I waited to see Charlie and Kate again.

"Padfoot mate you look nervous, I'm sure if something had gone wrong the school would have contacted you or Dumbledore, even one of us lot I mean we are her emergency contacts." Remus said,

"I'm not nervous" I lied, but technically speaking I wasn't nervous about seeing Charlie, I was nervous about seeing Kate which was weird considering how many girlfriends I had had in the past.

Lily was eyeing me suspiciously as if she knew what I was nervous for, just as we were called in the line of parents moved down and we got closer to the door, I spotter her talking to another women she was smiling and laughing, and without even realising I began to laugh too, what was this women doing to me I had barely exchanged two words with her, got her name and said goodbye and yet I was feeling things that I haven't ever felt before, Lily walked up behind me,

"Well she is pretty I guess you'll see her more often now, get to know her a bit better hmm" She winked at me before walking past, if it had been Moony or Prongs saying that i would of hit them on the arm. Hard. However this was Lily my, who I now thought of as my sister and she was right I did want to know this women better, Lily just seemed to know what I was feeling.

"Ah Mr. Black, nice to see you again" She smiled and I returned it,

"Hi, everyone this is Kate, Kate these are... well to save names the people I put down as Charlie's emergency contacts" She laughed

"Hi nice to meet you all, if you just want to come inside Charlie should be sitting down inside on the mat." She gestured for us to go in.

We all walked in and over to the mat where children were being picked up by their family, I looked over and began to panic Charlie was not there,

"She settled in fine-"Kate stopped mid sentence and looked around "she was right there with the boys" she murmured to herself,

"Leah!" she shouted over to another of the staff "did you Charlie, Luke, Ryan and Liam get up" She asked getting panicked now,

"No-" She was cut off by a bang and a cloud of purple smoke coming through the storage room door, followed by giggles and uncontrollable laughter, the door opened and out ran Charlie and three boys who I guessed to be Luke, Liam and Ryan.

I sighed in relief but then got worried again what was the purple smoke? Was Charlie hurt?

I walked forward hurriedly to her followed by the rest of the group and the boy's families, just as the toddlers turned around the smiles dropped from their faces, Charlie looked at the boy's

"Uh oh"

"Well it looks like the next marauders are here" Remus said breaking the tension, but most of the adults in the room were still in shock of how four 3 year olds just pretty much blew up the store cupboard.

I picked Charlie up,

"Charlie what did you do?" I asked in a tone, that she knew not to mess with,

"Just having some fun with my new friend's daddy, I sorry that we made a big mess but it was really funny" She giggled and I shook my head at her, Lily would have to deal with her, I couldn't tell her off for doing something that I did all the time,

"Lily she's yours for discipline, all I will end up doing is giving her more Idea's" I said into Lily's ear and passed Charlie to her ad Lily rolled her eyes.

I walked over to Kate,

"I'm really sorry about the mess I didn't even realise that she had taken some of her products with her," I said praying she would forgive me and not kick Charlie out of the school, she just laughed

"Don't worry about it Sirius, kids are kids I am very impressed that she knew what to do with the whole prank thing," She said

"I make sure she knows what each thing is for and tell her the safety hazards and all of that before she uses things." I looked behind and noticed that Lily had taken everyone outside and I would have to remember to thank her later as it would give me the chance to say what I wanted to,

"I was just wondering if maybe next week you wanted to have dinner, we could talk about Charlie's progress and things," I asked hopefully.

"I would love too, but I have to ask earlier when you said you had to get back to school how old are you?" She asked,

"I'm 17 I'll be 18 in March, You?" I said, confused surely she would have been told by Dumbledore, there was no way earlier she would have looked at me sympathetically instead of disgusted if she hadn't of been told I was still in school.

"I'm 18 I left the America academy of magic last year and came to England with my mother to work here" She said, now I recognised the accent in her voice I couldn't place it earlier when I had first met her.

"Well shall we say the three broom sticks, Saturday at seven?" I questioned

"That sounds great, I'll see you there, and I will see you tomorrow if you're dropping Charlie off." She smiled

"Okay I'll see you then Kate bye." She waved at me as I went outside and aparated on the spot, thinking about the beautiful girl that I now had a date with, the problem was how was I going to break to the guys and worst of all Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter I have been really busy, but here it is, I made sure it was a bit longer this time, next chapter will be about Sirius' 'date' with Kate which has got a bit of twist in it ;) Please please review I still only have a minimum amount but it shows that people are still reading, it would mean a lot if you could just leave a few words, Thankyou all that have reviewed and read will update soon x **

* * *

**Chapter 6- Love and hate**

**Sirius POV**

Back at Hogwarts, I walked straight to the common room expecting everybody to be there only to be surprised to see that it was completely deserted and not even a little 1st year was in sight. I went up to the dormitory and again no-one was there, I even shouted up to the girls' dormitory to try and get some response. Seeing that I was not going to get one I ran back out to the corridor, beginning to think that something had seriously gone wrong.

The corridors were deserted and eerily silent all that could be heard was my frantic footsteps on the concrete floor, I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks when I saw Charlie sitting in the middle of the concrete smiling at me, I began to walk towards her relieved that I had found her but I was again stopped by a sound of a women's voice,

"Sirius" The voice that I know realised belonged to Kate called to me as I turned toward her, just as Charlie called me

"Daddy" I looked back at her and then again at Kate, Suddenly Kate walked forward and was at my side in an instant,

"Come" She took my hand and began to walk to the castle entrance door dragging me with her,

"Wait Charlie" I said looking over my shoulder at Charlie who was now standing holding her blankie staring at me, holding her arm out,

"Daddy" She called again no longer with a smile on her face

"Charlie!" I called louder this time and began to pull my arm from Kate's hand, but her grip was vice like and wouldn't budge.

"You don't need her anymore, you have me" and with that she smiled and stroked my cheek leaning in and giving me a feather like kiss on the lips before aparating, blurring my vision. The last thing I saw was Charlie screaming and crying for me to come to her.

I woke with a start and looked around my mind still hazy from the nightmare; I looked over at Charlie's bed and walked over pulling back the covers only to find a pillow in the shape of a body laying in the space that should have been occupied by my daughter,

"Charlie" I cried panicked

"BOO!" She shouted and slid out from beneath the bed grinning from ear to ear, I let out a relieved sigh and grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"AHH DADDY STOP!" She shrieked through her giggles, which of course woke up James and Remus who had now begun to get ready for the day.

I still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell them about my plans with Kate, however after my dream this morning I felt the need to tell them all and Charlie today, making sure that Charlie knew whatever happened I would always love and never leave her like I had so reluctantly done in my dream.

"You scared me baby girl" I grinned at her, "Look at you huh, using your pillow to fool me, you missy are the next generation of marauders, you and your little friends from school." I said proudly

"Yeah Luke, Ryan and Liam, yesterday was funny in the cupboard daddy it all went boom!" She laughed and made a gesture of an explosion with her hands, I laughed at her antics before becoming serious (again no pun intended)

"Charlie even though it was fun you must not do it again okay" I looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"But Daddy..." She wailed

"No baby as funny as it was you were not supposed to take your things with you yesterday and you did so what did Auntie Lily say yesterday?" I questioned this was the parent side of me taking over.

"No prank stuffs for a week" she said looking down at her little bare feet.

When Lily had taken Charlie home she had made sure that Charlie understood what she had done was wrong and it shouldn't be done again. I always let Lily handle the prank incident discipline, because Remus, James and I always seemed to laugh and congratulate her on it. However all her other discipline was dealt with by my, normally she would be banned from something for a certain period of time or sent to the dormitory to think about what she had done. She was never smacked, ever and I made it clear to everyone in our group that she never would be, I think it may of been something to with my childhood when my Dad used to hit me, it made me swear to myself that if I had a child I would never ever hit them, even to show them right from wrong, it would be shown by another method no way would I take after my father. Ever.

"Exactly so if you keep doing the pranks at school Auntie Lily will take all your stuff away" I told her knowing that it would be exactly what Lily would do. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened,

"Bu- but Daddy you will stops her right" she asked giving me a hopeful look,

"Sorry baby girl but if you do it again then you know it will happen"

"I won't do it again I promise, pinkie promise, everything promise" She hugged me hard but then whispered in my ear "but only when Auntie Lily isn't looking" and with that she jumped off my lap and ran into the bathroom, leaving me stunned staring after her on the floor, She truly was a little devil.

**Remus POV **

Maddie and I were the ones taking Charlie to nursery today, we figured that we should probably work out a rota so that everyone had a chance at having their first morning lesson, instead of taking Charlie to school, not that anyone minded but, the teachers thought it would be a good idea so that we could still keep on top of our education, which we pointed out had not been messed up since the arrival of Charlie.

I walked down stairs to see Maddie reading a book on the sofa I smiled to myself remembering our first kiss in Hogsmede, it seemed so long ago but in reality it was only 3 days before. I walked over to the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and burying my face in her hair, laughing when she jumped and lost the page in her book,

"Morning beautiful" I whispered

"Hmm morning" She sighed in content

"Are you going to come with me to take Charlie today" I asked moving around the sofa to sit next to her, keeping my arm around her shoulders while my thumb skated over her pale skin.

"Yeah sure, I'd love too is Sirius okay with it?" she asked

"You know when it comes to Charlie he will never be okay with anything unless he does it himself, but I'm sure he will be fine." I told her smiling

We sat there talking for a little while snuggled up in front of the fire talking and laughing until the common room began to fill up with the before school morning rush when we were joined by Alice, Lily, James and finally Sirius and a hyperactive Charlie who was literally bouncing off the walls, excited about going to preschool and seeing her friends again,

"Umm guy's" Sirius called to all of us just as we were about to get Charlie off to school "I need to tell you all something" we all waited for him to continue, he no longer looked like the joking person he had been a minute ago in fact he looked a little bit nervous.

"Well you know Kate from the school..." we all nodded our heads "Well yesterday I kind of asked her out for dinner" He finished while rubbing the back of his neck, his signature nervous habit. We all looked at him before James stood up

"Nice one mate" that brought us out of our silence and we all began chatting again and as me and Maddie attempted to put a coat on a hyper three year old Sirius walked over and knelt down next to Charlie,

"Charlie, even though I like Kate I still love you very, very much and you are the most important thing in my life understand" Sirius asked sincerely but I don't think Charlie was in the right frame of mind for deep talk at nine in the morning,

"Kay daddy love you too bye, bye" She leaned forward and gave him a hug as he kissed the top of her head, she then went around all of our group and gave kisses and cuddles before coming back to us and holding mine and Maddie's hands as we walked out of the portrait hole.

We walked rather slowly down the corridors knowing it would only take seconds to floo and we still had 15 minutes, we had to occasionally stop to say hello to people who Charlie knew from the other houses, she was indeed very popular and at only three years old to.

"Ahh good morning, Mr. Lupin, Miss Jones and of course little Miss. Black" Dumbledore greeted us as we walked into his office, Charlie's hands secured in both mine and Maddie's after swinging her down the corridor,

"Hello" Charlie shouted letting go of our hands and running up to Dumbledore and hugging his legs, this child had seriously been eating sugar in her sleep. Dumbledore laughed and looked back up at us as we both shook our heads laughing.

"Well the fire place is set up for you so I shall see you when you get back yes?" Dumbledore informed us,

"Yes sir" we both said at the same time

"Come on Charlie or we will be late" Maddie said holding her hand out to Charlie who was once again talking and doing something that resembled a dance in front of Fawkes. She stood up after of course hugging Fawkes goodbye and took Maddie's hand as I watched them disappear into the green flames.

As I step out of the floo network to the outside of the school building I look over to where Maddie is now holding Charlie's hand and talking to an older women who is also holding the hand of one of the young boys who was involved in the toddler prank yesterday.

I walked over and put my arm around Maddie,

"Remus this is Sarah Liam's mother" she said gesturing to the little boy I smiled and we greeted each other and continued to talk as we were soon joined by, Lucy who was Ryan's mother and Tyler who was Liam's dad who also happened to be a young dad at 18, maybe Sirius and him would get along especially since their kids did.

We were called in and met Kate again and I kept thinking about her date with Sirius, I mean he had only seen her once in his life and they had barely exchanged two words,

"Hi Charlie nice to see you again" Kate looked down at Charlie and then back at us smiling "I don't mean to sound rude but which emergency contacts are you?" We all laughed and made hasty introductions before having to make our leave in time to get back to class,

"Charlie Auntie Maddie and I are leaving now" I told her

"Okay bye, bye" She ran up and gave us both big kisses and cuddles

"Bye sweetie, I'm not sure who it will be but one of us will be picking you up later okay" Maddie told her as she was hugging Charlie goodbye

"Okay" Charlie smiled and turned when Ryan called her to go and play, she quickly scrambled out of Maddie's arms trying to get down as quick as possible,

"Charlie behave today" She laughed

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she waved me off, for a three year old she was incredibly sassy and confident.

"Right well, I'm not sure who is picking her up Kate but someone will be here and again I'm sorry for the mess yesterday" I explained

"Don't worry about it Remus it's cool really, could you tell Sirius that I'm looking forward to Saturday" She said looking down blushing

"Oh yeah we heard this morning, hope you have a good time" Maddie said

"I'm sure we will, well I hope anyway" We all said goodbye and together Maddie and I walked back to the floo feeling slightly sorry for Kate for not only having to look after little miss hyper but now also three hyper boy's.

**Lily POV **

I can't get him out of my head, this is ridiculous. Since our date... outing in Hogsmede I can't think of anything else. James fricking Potter.

"Hey Lily" Speak of the devil.

"Hi James" I replied blushing. Wait stop since when do I blush over Potter... Oh yeah.

"Lily I know this may not be the right time to bring this up" It really wasn't I was standing in the middle of the corridor trying to get to my next Ancient Runes lesson.

"But I need to know... I Hogsmede you said you would love to go on another date with, I can't take mixed signals Lils, Do you like me or not?" He asked looking me in the eyes. What was he some bloody mind reader.

"Yes" I breathed He just blinked at me

"What" he asked confused

" Yes James I do and I'm so sorry for saying no to you all these years now that I know what you're really like and I understand if your feelings have-" he cut me off with his lips pressing against mine and it felt... incredible.

I slid my arms around his neck as his arms made their way around my waist holding me flush against him and I savoured the closeness between us. His tongue slid over my bottom lip silently begging for permission, which I granted opening my mouth wider, I moaned lightly as his tongue touched mine and heard him growl deep in his throat. I broke off gasping for air as he did both of trying to gather the oxygen that had been taken from our lungs, I stared at me and he returned the favour before saying,

"So does that mean after all this time I can call you my girlfriend" he spoke in an amused way but his eyes showed a longing hope" I smiled and leant forward kissing him again,

"Does that answer your question?" I asked cheekily,

"Well maybe I should receive my answer again" I laughed and hit him playfully on the arm,

"Yes James I would be honoured to finally be your girlfriend" I told him smiling and then kissing him again not caring if anyone walked in on us, all that mattered now was the man in my arms.

**Sirius POV**

I decided since I hadn't had the chance to take Charlie to school that I would surprise her and pick her up, hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with another prank issue this morning however I had looked in her bag and pockets before she left, but then again she was my daughter I wouldn't put it past her not to find a way of sneaking stuff around.

I was walking around the corner from my last class which had been a horribly boring history of magic lesson, I quite literally bumped in to a 7th year Hufflepuff who I couldn't quite remember the name of, it shames me to say it but once upon a time I probably snogged her in a broom closet like the helpless romantic I am... not.

"Oh hey Sirius" She said breathlessly despite my inner repeated mantra of don't talk to me I don't know your name.

"Hi" I said trying to keep the conversation to a minimum hopefully she would pick up that I needed to be somewhere,

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" she asked fluttering her eyelids, Normally that would have done it for me but I had more important things to handle,

"Sorry I can't err.." I looked at her in an apologetic way

"Taylor" she rolled her eyes

"Yeah right... Taylor I need to go and pick up my daughter" I said

"Maybe I could come with you?" She asked perking up again

"No" I said bluntly and turned away from her, When it came to Charlie I trusted no one and didn't care if people thought I was rude I would protect Charlie until I was dead.

So here I was once again outside 'Little Ones Pre-school' I had just met Tyler, Lucy and Sarah, Remus had told me earlier that him and Maddie had met them and I should introduce myself, however I found it was them coming up to me, Tyler was great and we got on well especially since we were both young dad's we were talking about him being an Auror and how i wanted to be one. Lucy and Sarah were nice too and all too soon I found myself in a conversation about our kids,

"Well I gotta hand it to you Sirius, Charlie is a skilled prank woman" Tyler said I smirked and both women laughed,

"Yes I agree I have had Liam come home now and ask for a whole new Zonko's prank collection" Sarah said,

"Yes I believe I have had that particular conversation too" for a moment I thought they would be angry at me for letting Charlie get the prank stuff but they just laughed and shrugged it off saying that kids deserved a little fun in these dark times.

Kate called us all in and I wondered to myself if I would be able to sneak in a quick conversation with her before I left. Charlie thank marlin was sitting on the mat today, but right at the back in the middle of Ryan and Luke, as much as I hated to see her around boys even at this age, I knew that if she grew up with boy's as best friends she was least likely to date them and she would be well protected from any boy's who did make a move on her, I found myself scowling at even the thought,

"Daddy!" She cried running up to me,

"Hey baby girl, did you have a nice day" She nodded her head enthusiastically and proceeded to tell me about her day which had mostly involved running around and driving the supervisors mad, I laughed and couldn't help but think of Me, James and Remus when I looked at her with her little group.

Charlie was introduced to the boy's parents as the boy's were to me,

"Baby we should probably get back now" I told her looking down from where she was now talking to the boys in controlled whispers,

"Kay, bye boy's" She waved at them and they all smiled

"Bye Charlie" they answered in unison, I laughed knowing the Charlie Charm was on them and one day when they were older they would be wrapped around Charlie's finger like the rest of us. I shook Tyler's hand and said goodbye to Sarah and Lucy and walked back to the door where Kate was standing, she looked back just as we were walking over,

"See you tomorrow Charlie" She said before looking up at me her blue eyes twinkling had me captivated,

"Are you still okay for Saturday" I asked hopefully

"Yeah sure if you still are" She smiled, relief spreading through

"Great well I'll see you whenever I drop Charlie off and Saturday at 7 yes" I told her

"Yeah that sounds good, bye" She moved to let us past

"Bye" I breathed as I walked past to the door.

"Daddy lurvvesss Kate" Charlie grinned

"Oh ha-ha very funny" I said in a sarcastic voice before tickling her.

**James POV**

I felt amazing, like a puzzle that had got that final piece put in place after so long of searching, I walked down the corridors my hand in Lily's. I had half expected her to unlink her hand from mine when we left the common room but she was walking along held upright as though she couldn't give a damn about what anyone else said.

It was when we walked into the great hall that everyone went silent, if someone dropped a pin they would hear it hit the ground, but we continued walking forward,

"Oh please don't let us disturb your meal carry on" I called out to the whole school, Lily blushed and giggled which was a perfect combination on her.

As we sat down at the Gryffindor table everyone in our group was just staring,

"Can I help you?" I asked casually,

"When in the name of Merlin did this happen?!" Alice cried out

"Um just after History of Magic when you all went down the lake I went to put my books away and Potter here followed me" Lily told her

"I'm bet you're glad I did though" I knocked her shoulder and she blushed again,

"So you guys are like a couple now" Sirius said for the first time after being stunned into silence, I looked down to Lily who smiled at Sirius,

"Yes we are" I beamed at her and gently kissed her lips making everyone at the table smile,

"That's gross" Charlie said finally taking a breath from eating, she seriously took after her dad in that category, we all laughed at her innocence,

"That's my girl not gonna kiss any boy's are you?" Sirius asked her playfully but all the boys around the table we hoping for a serious answer,

"Yucky Daddy boy's are gross but not Liam, Luke and Ryan but I no kiss them either" She said matter of factly

"Good girl" Michael Rollings said from across the table. He was a sixth year on our Quidditch team. The whole team loved her because of her love for the sport, yeah we had made sure that she had grown up with great knowledge, every boy on the team was like a big brother to her.

After dinner and dessert were finished people had begun to clear out of the hall, Malfoy and his cronies decided to pay a visit and surrounded us around the table, I put my arm around Lily as Remus did to Maddie and Sirius pulled Charlie right up against him,

"What do you want Malfoy" I sneered at him

"Nothing that concerns you Potter" He spat back "Something that very much concerns your little brat thought Black" He jeered

Sirius growled at him and the Quidditch boys, Remus and I all stood up making a stand,

"Eww, I told you boys were yucky daddy, look at him he's slimy" She said pointing to Snape who leaning over her, despite how angry we all were we all cracked up laughing even Lily.

Snape growled at her, not before Sirius got in the way pushing her behind him,

"Back of Snape or you'll end up with worse than what Malfoy got" He threatened referring to Malfoy's broken nose.

"What's going on over here" Came the bold Scottish accent of Professor McGonagall,

"He's stupid and mean" Charlie said pointing at Malfoy with her little fingers,

"Mr Malfoy I do believe you have already received punishment for an offence like this leave now or we will add to your punishment" He looked like he was about to argue but then another voice spoke as Dumbledore now joined them on the floor,

"Run along now Mr. Malfoy and take your friends with you" He spoke in a calm collected voice,

Malfoy followed by his pets walked out of the hall with many eyes following them that belonged to the other students who had been 'lucky' enough to witness the house rivalries.

"I suggest all of you get off to your common rooms now before curfew" Dumbledore spoke out to the rest of the school. With that everyone seemed to get to their feet and leave in a matter of seconds,

"Well" Charlie spoke and we all turned to look at her "I really not like him" She spoke angrily folding her arms a scowl across her face, which despite everything was really quite funny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Dreams and Pain**

**Sirius POV **

I stood looking in the full length mirror in the boy's dormitory, taking in my full reflection once again readjusting the collar on my jacket for the fiftieth time. I was really nervous for my dinner with Kate tonight, I really had no idea why I mean after all the girls I went through before Charlie nervous wasn't usually something I was used to feeling. The rest of the week at the pre- school had passed without any further damage to school equipment, unless accidental magic counts; in which Charlie had a little accident with a spinning chair.

I had manage to convince the others to let me pick up Charlie after school every day, firstly so I could surprise her and secondly because that way I could get in a bit of small talk with Kate. What was up with this woman, I really had no idea why she had such an effect over me all I knew was that I loved it and hoped she felt the same way about me.

**Lily POV**

I sat curled up on the Gryffindor sofa with James' arm around me and Charlie cuddled up between us trying to read us a book, both of us awing at the scene and clapping when she got words right. When Alice walked into the room Charlie jumped down and went up to the dorm with Alice, who had probably had intentions of sitting down with a nice book and now be playing make-up, hairdressers and mummy's and daddy's, yes we had all been there. In my head I was secretly thanking Charlie because now I could have alone (snogging) time with James without feeling guilty and disgusted in myself for doing it in front of an innocent three year old, who thought and I quote "boys are gross"

I turned my head to look at James only to be knocked breathless by his sudden attack on my lips with his own, I smiled still attached to him and drew my arms around his neck as he stretched out on top of me on the sofa running his hands up and down the length of my body, as my lips left his gasping for stolen oxygen even then his lips didn't leave my skin as they travelled down my neck and across my collar bone to the point we my school shirt collar blocked him access to anymore skin,

"You know Charlie is very smart and knows when to go, I guess she could sense that i really needed to kiss you" he smirked against my ear where he had now kissed back up to,

"I was thinking the same thing" I laughed and he brought his lips back to mine, as I reached for the hem of his t-shirt eager to feel more of him, we were rudely interrupted by Sirius barrelling down the stairs and coughing loudly to get our attention, unlike his daughter he really had no sense of timing,

"Sorry to interrupt... or well I think I am, though nothing beats a good shag on the sofa" he smirked and I blushed the colour of crimson, turning my face into James' neck which was now also slightly flushed,

"What d'ya want Padfoot" James asked through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed that we had been interrupted,

"Does this look alright" he said pointing to his outfit, "because I don't want to go to casual if she dresses up but then I don't want to go to fancy and end up looking like a dick" He said

James burst out laughing,

"You Padfoot are actually asking me for fashion advice; does Mr. Popular needs some help?" He laughed again, Sirius smirked and i knew the tables were about to be turned on James,

"No mate I was actually asking Lily" That shut him up and it was my turn to laugh at his crestfallen expression. I stood up and walked over to Sirius, giving him a once over and smiling,

"Sirius you look great, stop panicking, Jesus I've never seen you like this when it came to a girl before" I said bewildered

"Tell me about it" he said before moving his collar again just as I smacked his hand away,

"Don't mess it up" He laughed and went to sit next to James,

He was wearing a dark grey, elbow sleeve length shirt and dark wash jeans with a lighter grey jacket over the top, his hair was combed and to perfection (like it always was) all in all even I had to admit he looked hot.

"Right well I'll leave you two boys to chat, I'm sure everything will be fine and don't worry about Charlie Sirius just go and have fun" I smiled gently at him before walking over hugging him and kissing his cheek, it was weird to think that this guy that I thought of as my brother was the same person that at one point I hated passionately, but then again I was falling for the guy that used to be the bane of my existence, maybe that was just proof that people can change.

"Thanks Lil" he smiled and sat down next to James and the last image of them before I rounded the staircase was the two brothers playfully punching each other and James threatening to mess up Sirius hair.

**Alice POV**

"Fishy" Charlie pointed excitedly to the small orange fish on the page of her favourite book,

"Good girl" I praised her, she really had an outstanding ability in her speech and learning, she began making a fish noise and making a 'fishy face' which made me laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey guys" Lily said as she walked in and flopped on my bed, "Where's Maddie?"

"She went out with Remus, apparently he has a surprise for her" I giggled and wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive way and Lily joined in with my giggles.

We were both on the way to a giggling breakdown when Charlie interrupted,

"Doggy, woof woof!" She said before climbing sliding down of the bed on her belly and kneeling on all fours, where she began running around like a dog.

Lily and I just stared at her for a few seconds before it all became too much and our laughter once again burst to life.

We were once again calmed down, we had moved off animals and now onto colours and that was equally funny, but not as funny as the image of Charlie running around like the dog, nothing will beat that.

Maddie walked through the door about ten minutes later,

"Hey guy's, Sirius told me to come and get Charlie, he's leaving and wants to say goodbye" She said an over happy smile plastered on her face,

"Yeah sure, come on Charlie let's go say goodbye to Daddy" I turned to Charlie holding out my hand,

"Where daddy going" she asked her little eyebrows dipping from her confusion

"Remember daddy's going out with Kate" I told her confused myself by how she had forgotten, she had been going on about it all week,

"Oh yeah Kate, Daddy loves Kate" She grinned ear to ear and grabbed my hand pulling me to the stairs, me pausing to lean over to Maddie,

"When Charlie's in bed I want all the details" she blushed and I smirked

After counting the number of stairs on the way down we finally got to the bottom to were the boys were waiting, Charlie jumped off the last step and let go of my hand and ran up to her daddy hugging his leg. He bent down to pick her up and gave her a big kiss on her cheek,

"Right missy, daddy will see you in the morning, love you" he kissed her cheek again and she giggled

"Love you daddy" and gave him a smile that could melt Snape's heart and by the look on Sirius' face his heart had just been made into a runny liquid.

He put her down and she ran to James leaning to whisper in his ear he then widened his eyes before laughing and whispering back "later" before casting a glance at Lily,

"I don't even want to know"

"See you later guy's" We all said our respective goodbyes and with that he left.

"Now Uncle James please" She said elongating her ease giving her cutest puppy eyes

"Okay" and with that Remus and James grabbed her hands and ran out of the common room before Lily could say anything.

Back up in the dormitory we had all changed into our P.j's after putting Charlie in bed, which had proved harder to do when she was covered in various sticky solutions, turns out James and Remus had been persuaded by her eyes to do a prank and the situation had got a bit messy (literally) but was apparently well worth the mess and Snape had also been covered in the gooey substance, much to Lily's displeasure.

"Come on then Mads, I told you I wanted all the details" I winked at her

She blushed "Nothing like that happened, promise" She murmured looking down.

"Come on please we really want to know" Lily begged and I was pretty sure she was close to getting on her knee's to continue begging in a more appropriate way.

"Okay Jesus Christ guy's" She laughed and flipped her hair behind her back so it was no longer covering her flushed face.

"Well he took me to the 2nd floor and right along to the end of the corridors and told me to close my eyes and to trust him, so obviously I did but then I couldn't hear anything and realised he had put a silencing charm over me, I was about to ask him what the hell was going on when I remembered he had ask me to trust him, so I did. He then came up behind me and put his hands on my hips and kissed my cheek, but oh my god even that made me tingle guy's I am so falling for him." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Awwww, our little Maddie is falling in love Lily" I said "anyway carry on" I urged her

"oh yeah, right anyway so he kissed my cheek and gently started pushing me forward so that I was walking with him guiding me bearing in mind that I still couldn't see or hear, we walked into somewhere and all I could smell was fresh roses and vanilla, he took the charm of and whispered in my ear that I could open my eyes and when I did it was just amazing, the room was a blue colour and the lights were dimmed, there was a fire place a real fire place! And in front of it was a picnic blanket and basket which were bother scattered with petals from loads of different flowers, so we pretty much ended up having an indoor picnic." She finished and I began to feel all mushy inside how romantic.

"Oh my goodness Maddie you are one lucky well for lack of a better word bitch!" Lily said

Maddie laughed "I think I have to agree with you there" She replied

"So you didn't have any kissing or anything" I asked slightly disappointed,

"Of course there was but not to the extent you're thinking of Ally" She said laughing giving me an apologetic grin.

"Come on lets go downstairs and see what those boys of yours are up to and then we can just sit by the fire for a bit" I said standing up and stretching both girls following me, all of us laughing and messing around.

**Sirius POV**

Okay so I was a little bit nervous, maybe a lot but it doesn't matter she won't notice right?

Standing inside the entrance of the three broomsticks I scanned the room making sure that Kate wasn't here before I walked over to the bar ordering two butter beers, after I thanked him and sat down in one of the booths I looked around again this time my gaze stopping on the magnificent creature that now stood in my line of sight.

She literally looked heart stopping and for a second I thought I had missed a beat in my heart. There stood Kate dressed in a knee length red strapless chiffon dress, a black belt across the middle, black studded earrings and Louboutin black heeled pumps. Her long curly brown hair had been pinned to one side so that the tresses came tumbling down over her shoulder and just past her breast. I managed to pull myself together and stand up to greet her,

"I hope you weren't waiting too long, I had some business to attend to at the Pre-school." She said smiling guiltily at me

"Oh no it's fine I've only been here about 5 minutes" Okay so it had been a bit longer but I didn't want to make her feel bad,

"Please have a seat" I gestured to the chair before pulling it out for her

"Thank you" She said smiling "So how have you been?" She asked

"I'm good thank you, yourself?" I replied, maybe this wouldn't be so hard as long as she was the one asking the questions and not allowing any silence.

"Fine actually a bit busier than usual, but I suppose your little trouble maker has something to do with that" We both laughed

"Yeah sorry about that she is quite a handful, takes after me in a lot of ways" I replied

"How is she?" She asked taking a sip of her butterbeer

"Charlie? She's great, she loves the school and her three little friends there going to be a handful for McGonagall" I laughed while she looked confused.

"McGonagall?"

"Oh yeah forgot your from America, she's the head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and transfiguration teacher" I informed her

"Oh I see transfiguration was my favourite subject" she said smiling fondly

"Yeah it's mine too that and DADA" I said, our conversations grew steadily as we ordered food and ate, which even then wasn't in silence at some point either one of us wanted to ask the other something. After about an hour we had finished eating and had a few more drinks, I paid the waiter for the meal and drinks ignoring Kate's protests about paying, it wasn't as if I was poor good old Uncle Alphard had made sure of that. We walked outside into the night air and I saw that Kate was shivering so I took this as my chance and took my coat off draping it over her shaking slim shoulders

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully at me "Well this is me" she said pointing at a block of flats "Thank you for tonight I had a lot of fun, more than I have had in a while" she said smiling

"Yeah me too it was...fun." It only took one look into her eyes before gravity began its force and my lips began lowering to hers, until I felt a heat in my jeans pocket, I drew back shocked by the heat, it would only heat up to that temperature if someone was trying to get to me urgently. I pulled it out quickly only to see Lily's reflection thought she looked nothing like herself, her eyes were red and tears wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks there was shouting in the back ground and crying,

"LILY!" I shouted "WHATS WRONG!" by now Kate had gathered something was wrong and moved to my side to look into the mirror

"Sirius" Her voice was no more than a whisper "It's Charlie"

With that my world stopped.

**Lily POV**

I was sitting across the length of the sofa with my legs on James who was rubbing them in a soothing rhythm, Maddie and Remus were curled up on the opposite sofa talking about things that I couldn't quite catch and Alice was stretched out on the floor reading a book in front of the fire.

Everything was quiet and peaceful everyone either thinking to them self or to someone else, that was until our silence was broken by a piercing scream. We all jolted up from our comfortable positions and raced up to the boys dormitory, as we all ran in I almost wanted to leave again, the sight before us was just sickening. Charlie lay sprawled on her bed kicking and clawing the air before bringing her hands to her head and crying out in pain. A nightmare.

"WAKE HER UP" James shouted and we all moved into action.

We all hovered over her bed and were shocked to see that she was in fact awake, her face was pale and her eyes looked dull and sunken into her head, as I touched her skin it almost burnt she wasn't dreaming she was ill, and seriously ill by the look of things.

"James she so hot" I barely got out through a strangled whisper "Charlie sweetie what's wrong" I asked her in a panicked tone but all I got out was a scream,

"Charlie Auntie Lily's going to touch your head and you tell me where it hurts okay" I asked her trying to remain calm even though tears were flowing down my cheeks and I wasn't the only one Maddie and Alice were in bits and both boys had run off to get Madam Pomfrey,

I moved my hand to her forehead and down the shape of her face I moved them to the top of her head and down to the middle of the sides and she screamed in pain,

"Okay baby it's going to be okay" I said my voice breaking, it was taking too long, something bad was wrong, so I picked her up and ran from the room Alice and Maddie hot on my tail. We ran in screaming to the hospital wing where James and Remus were helping Madam Pomfrey gather various potions. Dumbledore and McGonagall were also there both with extremely worried expressions, all of that stopped when Charlie's scream echoed off the walls

"HELP!" I screamed.

**Sirius POV**

I ran down the corridors slightly aware that Kate was trailing behind me, out of breath but I couldn't even feel out of breath now I was running on pure protection needs, my Charlie was hurt or maybe even... no I wouldn't even go there she's fine she'll be fine, she has to be.

"Sirius!" I heard a familiar voice shout from my left, I looked over to see my mum and dad running towards me no, if they were here something terrible must have happened.

"Mum, Dad where are they, have you seen her?" I asked quickly and panicked

"No darling we just got a patronus saying come to the hospital wing, it was Dumbledore and Sirius ... there was screaming in the background." She whispered the last part,

"No" I whispered and ran off in the direction of the hospital wing now with Mum, Dad and Kate following.

As we entered my heart broke, all I could hear was crying and screaming and I knew it was Charlie I ran to the bed where Lily was being held by James and was completely breaking down and Remus was comforting both Maddie and Alice who were shaking and crying at the sight before all of them.

I heard my mother's sharp intake of breath before she ran forward to help Madam Pomfrey. There she was my little Charlie, thrashing and screaming on the bed being comforted by McGonagall who was trying to keep it together and failing miserably. Charlie was turning a grey sort of colour and her eyelids kept drooping only to spring open when she screamed, she kept clutching her head and I guessed that's where her pain was. I ran forward kneeling at her bedside and grabbing her tiny hand in mine.

"Charlie baby, daddy's here daddy's here it's okay everything is going to be okay, I'm here now you're safe please baby come on" It didn't take long for me to also have teas flowing down my cheeks along with every other person in the room.

Madam Pomfrey came over and made Charlie swallow some, what looked to be, pain relief potion and after 10 seconds she began to calm down still whimpering every now and again before she went completely still and silent.

"CHARLIE" I shouted panicked fearing the worse,

"Sirius it's okay her body needs the rest we gave her dreamless sleep potion mixed in with the pain relief because she could have the pain relief on its own because she is to young" Mum said trying and failing to reassure me.

2 hours had passed and I couldn't move not even an inch of my body away from her, she looked so small curled up in the pure white hospital bed her blankie, which had been with her throughout the whole episode, was clutched tightly in her hand, she had returned to her normal olive coloured skin and her breathing rate, had slowed down immensely.

"Sirius" Dumbledore spoke softly behind me, but I still couldn't look away,

"Sirius I need you to come with me, it's about Charlie and what happened tonight I believe needs to be explained." He said, pulling my eye sight away from Charlie I looked to him my eyes pleading with him not to make me leave her,

"It will only be a few minutes I just feel that you should know what happened instead of guessing and torturing yourself, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and all your friends can stay with Charlie, we will only be over in Madam Pomfrey's office." I sighed and leant down kissing Charlie's head and stroked her hair away from her face, before turning to Lily,

"Don't leave her" I murmured quietly but forcefully,

"I won't Sirius, I promise" She said looking me squarely in the eyes and so I followed Dumbledore to the smallish office at the back of the room, turning back every few steps to see Lily now reading Charlie's favourite book to Charlie's unconscious self while stroking her hair.

Dumbledore took the seat behind the desk and gestured to the seat in front for me to take, I sat down heavily rubbing my face,

"Sirius I think you should sleep" he sounded worried

"No, I'm not leaving her" i was suddenly wide awake again, which had been happening all night, one minute I felt like I weighed a million pounds and the next thing you know Charlie moves in her sleep and I was straight up again, the effect that little girl had on me was overwhelming,

"Sirius as you already know about the dreams it will be easier for you to understand, but after talking with you mother and various other specialist healers I believe that what happened tonight was also a result of a dream" He said,

"But Lily said when she walked in that Charlie was already awake and screaming in pain" I said confused,

"Sirius, when psychics have dreams about themselves they feel it in real life" He said slowly letting me process it,

"You mean Charlie was being hurt in her dream and she could feel it" I asked bewildered and slightly sick,

"Madam Pomfrey thinks that, and please try to stay calm, but she thinks that in the dream Charlie may have been under the influence of the cruciatus curse" He said cautiously as if eyeing my reaction,

"WHAT!" I shouted, standing up "She's only three for Christ sake!" I said putting my head in my hands,

"She obviously saw something in the future, which is why as soon as Charlie wakes up we need to ask her what she remembers," he said

"Why her, what has she done?" I moaned into my hands

He was about to answer when Lily burst through the door,

"Sorry to interrupt but Charlie's just woke up" she said breathlessly

I wasted no time and jumped up from my seat sprinting down the length of the hospital and once again kneeled at the bed of a now conscious smiling Charlie,

"Daddy" she squealed happily, I pulled her in to my arms and felt her warm but not too hot skin against my own,

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" I asked concerned looking her over,

"Ouchies" She pointed to her head and giggled and I began to think that she had gone high on the drugs,

"Sirius she has had a lot of potions in her system so she might be a little um... hyperactive," Mum assured me, oh lord this was going to be fun.

After about an hour when Charlie had finally calmed down and was sitting on my lap with me reading to her Dumbledore came over and i realised now we were going to find out about her dream, I closed the book and set it on the bed side cabinet,

"Daddy" she whined reaching for the book again, but I held her a still as I could without hurting her,

"Baby Dumbledore needs to ask you some questions okay" She just looked at me scowling still annoyed that I hadn't finished her book,

"We will finish it later, I promise"

Everyone had pulled up a chair around the bed to listen,

"Charlie do you remember what happened last night" Dumbledore asked her getting straight to the point and again she pointed to her head,

"Ouchies" we all thought of course she was referring to last night,

"Yes we know it hurt baby" I said to her,

"No daddy ouchies" she said grabbing her head again, all of our eyes widened and Madam Pomfrey jumped up,

"Don't worry everyone it's just the pain relief wearing off, here you go sweetheart" she said giving Charlie some more potion,

"Yummy" Charlie said approving,

"Charlie do you remember anything from last night" Dumbledore asked again, this is hopeless was what I was thinking to myself, she won't remember anything she was in so much pain I'm surprised she is still, no don't go there.

Charlie surprised us all, in fact more then we could imagine. So far what we had managed to get out of her was the number 16 and shooting stars. Dumbledore seemed happy with this and I guessed that these would be the reminders Charlie saw in the future closer to the time,

Soon after Dumbledore left she fell asleep in Remus' lap snuggling closer to him every time she moved, we were all allowed to stay the night in the hospital wing as long as we all promised to sleep, Madam Pomfrey had made up extra beds for all of us to sleep in, I would be sharing with Charlie, Lily and James would have one as would Remus and Maddie and Alice and Frank, who much to Alice's surprise had heard about Charlie and came as soon as he could, also had a bed to themself.

As the night drew on and one by one all of us went to bed I crawled in with Charlie and pulled her into my arms knowing that tonight while I was with her, not even her dreams were going to hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is a little shorter than the others but I have tried my best, I hope you like it, you can see a little bit of James' and Sirius' brotherly moment and something else is added to the prediction for the future. Please Read and Review. A big thank you to mewtwosangel who encouraged me not to give up on this story. I hope you enjoy it:) **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Figuration, Dancing and Christmas?**

**Sirius POV.**

Charlie had stayed in the hospital for the past week, kept under the stern eye of Madam Pomfrey whilst I had begrudgingly gone to classes, however checking on her between classes and sitting with her during lunch and break.

As she had been in the hospital, she had been excused from going to pre-school until she was well enough to return. I still felt bad that I had left Kate that night in the middle of the Hogwarts corridor while I ran off with my parents to the hospital wing; however she said that she understood and knew that no matter what Charlie was the most important person in my life.

James and I were walking through the corridors on the way to transfiguration,

"So has she said anything else?" James asked me curiously

"No, she keeps holding her head though, so Madam Pomfrey told me that if she started holding it then I need to get her pain relief, because the effects of the dream are still there and could stay for another week or so" I said feeling a mixture of emotions, scared that I had nearly lost her, angry because it had happened to her and confused about what 16 and shooting stars had to do with my daughter being held under the cruciatus curse.

"She's going to be fine mate, were gonna get through this, we just gotta let Dumbledore figure out exactly what happened and try to understand what will happen in the future" James said obviously noting the sick look on my face that I always got when talking about that night.

"I know and when I find out who is trying to torture her I swear to god..." I broke off clenching my hands into fists.

"I know mate trust me" I saw his face darken and features twist into a scowl.

We were walking through the still empty corridors due to the fact that we were 15 minutes early for lesson, when we heard laughing coming from behind the stone pillar. Malfoy and his cronies stood their staring down the two Gryffindor boys

"Oi Black, how's your brat doing, heard she's been ill," Malfoy sneered and his group laughing

"You better watch yourself Malfoy" James threatened moving his hand down to the holster where he kept his wand, I couldn't even speak over the rage that was boiling inside me,

"Or what Potter?" he continued glaring at James

"You don't wanna know Malfoy, just take it as a fair warning" James shot back

Malfoy's glare faltered slightly showing his true cowardliness underneath the hard act and focused on me instead obviously knowing he had lost the fight with James,

"Lost your tongue Black" he jeered

I still said nothing back, knowing that if I did I would go mental,

"How dare you ignore me" Malfoy spat disgusted "You really are a filthy blood traitor aren't you, hanging around with mud bloods and half-breeds and now your own freaky daughter, how low can you stoop Black" He spat at me and I lost it, I drew my wand as James did and all the Slytherins, James and I were outnumbered by three boys, but we were going to duel with rage no need for extra numbers.

"That's enough now boys" The calm collective voice of Horace Slughorn came from behind us, however Malfoy and my own glares never dropped from each other, "Move along come on now, don't make me get the head master" He said with as much authority as he could muster with his meek personality.

James put his wand back in the holster and grabbed my arm to pull it down to my side and then grabbed me pulling me around the Slytherin assholes towards the transfiguration classroom, not once turning back.

As we rounded the corner I threw my fist straight into the wall,

"Why won't he just leave her the hell alone, all he does is bring Charlie into it one of these day's prongs when you're not here I'm gonna do something stupid" I said looking down at my now scraped knuckles,

"That's why I'm always gonna be there" he said matter of factly looking me in the eyes making sure I knew he was telling the truth,

"Thanks mate, for back there and well everything, I know I made a real mess of things bu-"he cut me off before I could finish my sentence,

"Come on Pads don't go all mushy on me now, I always knew you were a big teddy bear" he spoke in the voice he used on Charlie,

"Thanks mate, but you ever say I'm a teddy bear again, I'll hex you're balls off" I said smiling as innocently as I could

"Right, got it" he said looking generally afraid,

"Though I'm not sure how Lily would take that?" I said laughing at his blushing face... James Potter blushing this was great,

"Shut up" he said with a grin, playfully elbowing me, I returned the favour and we ended up wrestling each other all the way down to the classroom.

As we walked in still 5 minutes early, the classroom was empty except for Professor McGonagall at the front of the class with Charlie?

I speed walked up to the front of the room,

"Charlie" I said walking over to her and picking her up "What's wrong with her? Why is she out of the hospital?" I asked the speed of my voice getting quicker trying to get out all of my questions,

"Don't worry Sirius I brought her down, we thought that we would surprise you, not to mention the fact that she was bored in the hospital and wanted to see her daddy" She smiled sweetly at the little angel in my arms,

"Did you miss me huh?" I looked down at her,

She nodded quickly and let her head rest against my chest while she sucked her thumb,

"What's wrong Charlie-bear?" I asked her quietly

"Nufin daddy" She replied smiling back up at me, "Want to stay with you" she looked up at me with her wide gray eyes,

"Umm, Charlie it might be best if you go with Madam Pomfrey" I said regretfully, but knowing that it was for the best,

"But daddy please" She whined in the most cutest voice I have ever heard, her eyes became glassy and I knew that she was going to cry,

"Sirius she can stay if she wants to" McGonagall said looking at Charlie as though her heart had just melted,

"Are you sure" I said uneasy, given our recent events with Slytherins, James obviously knew what I was referring to,

"Mate, this lesson is with Raven claws, Malfoy won't be here" he said looking at me before I looked back to Charlie, who looking at me as though I held her fate in my hands,

"Okay then" I said breathing out a big sigh, Charlie smiled and gave me a big kiss on the cheek,

"I be good daddy, pinkie promise" She said holding out her pinkie, we shook on it and went and sat down, me next to James and Charlie on my lap.

**Lily POV**

"Come on Maddie we're gonna be late" I yelled behind me into the morning rush of students trying to get to their lessons on time,

"Lily honestly we still have 5 minutes" Alice said coming up behind me making me jump,

"Jesus Alice, give me a heart attack why don't you" I said clasping my heart,

"Sure why not" She smiled a cheeky grin, she had been over the moon when Frank had come in and visited last night, then taken her down to the black lake for a midnight moonlight picnic, obviously that good mood hadn't worn off even if she wasn't a morning person.

We laughed as Maddie caught up walking hand in hand with Remus and continued to transfiguration. As we walked in the room we had the biggest surprise of our lives. James Potter and Sirius Black. Early in Class. Sitting at the front. Before I Lily Evans am in the classroom.

"What is going on" Alice also looked shocked as did Maddie, while Remus looked completely and utterly stunned,

"We got up early, had breakfast and couldn't be arsed to wait for you lot so we left" James said with a hint of pride in his voice, proud that they had accomplished coming to lesson early after seven years.

That's when I spotted Charlie sitting on Sirius' lap,

"What are you doing here Mrs" I looked at her smiling,

"Figuration" she smiled and I laughed at her pronunciation of the subject,

"You're doing transfiguration huh?" She nodded and continued to wave Sirius' wand around,

"Uh Sirius you might want to take that off her" I said warning him, knowing that Charlie had recently been having accidents with accidental magic,

"Lils I'm sure she'll be fine" he reassured me but as soon as the words left his mouth a smashing of glass was heard and Charlie saying,

"Oopsie" then she carefully placed his wand on the desk looking around the room as though it had been someone else.

"Urgh... who invited her in the classroom" Sasha Marks pointed at Charlie, who just looked up at her and folded her arms,

"Auntie Minnie" she said in her don't mess with me voice, Sasha looked mildly shocked at the three year old back chatting her and huffed flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning on her heel away from our group,

"Well said girlfriend" Alice said high fiving Charlie, she knew Alice personally hated Sasha and did anything in her power to make her life a living hell and had obviously been teaching Charlie some of her antics, I couldn't say I blamed her that girl really got under my skin, especially with the way she looked at James, Oh god now I'm at the jealous stage of the relationship.

I walked over to James and sat down next to him, he turned to face me smiling, and then frowning when he saw my face,

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I'm just worried, that's all" I said truthfully not looking him in the eyes but at my knitted hands in my lap.

He grasped my chin and tilted it upwards, "worried about what" he said his brow furrowing in confusion,

"That you'll leave me" I said in a small barely noticeable voice, he then looked even more confused,

"Why on earth would I leave you?" he asked seriously but amused,

"Because there are so many better and prettier girls that you could be dating and you're with me and I'm just waiting for you to figure that out and leave me" I said looking at him now.

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear laughing, "Lily Evans, you have no idea how much you mean to me, I waited seven years to call you my girlfriend and hold you and look at you in the way I wanted to, as the most special person in my life and see you look and hold me in the same way" He gulped and took a deep breath "I love you Lily, and I always have, you may think that it was a joke at the beginning, but I have always felt something for you, I always knew you were special but in these past few years I knew that I loved you, I never looked at any other girl and if I did they never compared to you, which is why none of my relationships lasted long, but your it I know you are, so don't ever think you aren't. I love you, and only you. He finished and I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"Oh James, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too" I said with complete and utter joy throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him with everything I had, every but of passion that my body held was let go in that one kiss,

"If it makes you feel better and more romantic, I'll pretend that I heard nothing and pretend McGonagall isn't coming over to break up you're snog" Sirius whispered into James' ear and I nearly choked.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter please keep your intimate displays to the common room or the grounds or preferably anywhere private where myself and other students don't have to witness it. I blushed the deepest shade of red and hid in the crook of James' neck, he just laughed and kissed my hair I felt completely content with myself being held in the arms of the man I loved.

**Sirius POV **

After the more then lovey dovey scene that had played out behind me between Lily and James, we all started the work. Charlie sat on my lap but she knew from past experience that she needed to be quiet, but halfway through she got down and walked over to the window to look out of it, I let her be knowing that there was no way she could get out of the window.

After about 30 minutes Lily tapped me on the shoulder and I saw her and James' faces with worried expressions etched over them, she pointer over at Charlie,

"Look" she whispered as to not disturb McGonagall, I immediately snapped my head up to Charlie who was sitting in front of the window staring out of it like there was something interesting on the other side, she then lifted her finger and began tracing a shape that I couldn't work out form where I was sitting, I was about to move when the bell sounded, still not jolting Charlie, giving me an excuse to get out of my seat without permission.

I jogged over to her with the others following me as well as McGonagall dodging tables and benches to get to Charlie; I bent down to her level, looking at her face,

"Charlie what is it?" I asked her trying to stay calm

"Sixteen" she said in a little confused voice, I looked at the others confused,

"Shooting stars" she then added and my eyes widened the dream! I was about to grab her to hide her from any danger when she cocked her head sideways and said,

"Christmas" I looked down at her once again confused,

"Sirius, psychics can often have reminders given to them, not always just before the future happens it can be years before but they gradually start to remember their dream, I think you should go and see professor Dumbledore about this new discovery" she said in an authoritive voice,

"Come on Charlie, we're gonna go see Fawkes", knowing that she would come,

She snapped out of it "let's go, go, go, let's go" she said pulling my hand and began running excitedly but I grabbed her and picked her up, I still didn't like her walking after the dream incident in case she fell from dizziness or pain in her head.

We reached Dumbledore's office we as in Me, Charlie, James, Lily and Alice, Remus and Maddie had gone to get food for all of us to take to the common room and eat instead of taking Charlie into the great hall and creating a scene like last time,

"Come in" he called as we knocked on the door, "Ah, hello all of you, what do I owe this pleasure"

"FAWKES!" Charlie shouted and scrambled out of my arms to see her favourite bird,

"She really does love him doesn't she" Dumbledore spoke amused,

"I'm afraid so, you're going to have a lot of visits when she is at Hogwarts and not just because she is in trouble" I said but then focusing on the situation at hand, "she said something else about the dream" I continued and Dumbledore whipped his head around to me, "she said, sixteen, shooting stars and then after she said Christmas" I finished,

"When was this" he asked,

"In transfiguration she was staring out the window for a while then started tracing something with her finger an-"

"Sixteen, shooting stars, Christmas" We all looked over to Charlie who was now telling Fawkes about it,

"Ah I see" Dumbledore said looking at Charlie "Well I will write this down, this is progress it shows that what Charlie saw most likely won't happen for a while as she is only getting 1 word over a longer period of time" He said,

"So there isn't anything we should be worried about," I asked

"No, in fact she is making progress which is a good thing, just make sure that anything she say's after those words you tell me, if she remembers anything new she will always say the things she remembered first and then add the newest memory last, keep a close ear out."

"We will sir" Lily said walking over to Charlie and also began talking to Fawkes, she then whispered something to Charlie and before I knew Charlie had said goodbye to Fawkes and was launching herself at Lily smiling ear to ear, and nodding enthusiastically,

"I'm just taking her to the common room Sirius" Lily said and I nodded, she walked out with Charlie in her arms, obviously I wasn't the only one that didn't want her walking, and was followed out by Alice, James playfully slapped me on the shoulder and followed on too.

I turned on my heel stopping when Dumbledore spoke,

"I have a certain Miss. Katie Wright worried about your daughter and wants to know how she is," Dumbledore said winking at me making me smirk,

"Thank you sir" I walked out of the office closing the door and going back down the gargoyle staircase. As I walked past the Gryffindor portrait I saw all the Gryffindor's dancing around to music that was on full blast, with Charlie dancing with Lily in the middle, I smiled knowing she was in capable hands and walked out in to the cool air to the owlery to send a letter to a certain Miss. Katie Wright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out because of christmas, new years and then I had all my exams, but anyway here it is! There is a bit of twist in it so I'm hoping that you will all like it... fingers crossed! Please read and review and if you have any questions or queries at all please don't hesitate to PM me, thank you to all those that are still reading and have said they love the story and have also added the story to their favourite lists. Hope you all had a lovely christmas and new years. Enjoy:) **

* * *

Chapter 9-

**Kate POV**

_**Dear Kate,**_

_**I would really like to apologise for not contacting you sooner about Charlie's progress or to inform when she will be returning to the school. Her condition has improved and she should be returning on Monday. I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends in the Gryffindor common room tonight for drinks and just to hang out, I know Charlie is looking forward to seeing you again. **_

_**If you would like to come please send a letter back, the owl knows to wait for a reply. **_

_**Sirius. **_

I stared at the letter in my hands grinning from ear to ear, I could still do this, and I hadn't failed yet. I rushed over to my writing desk and took out some parchment and a quill and hastily began to write back a reply,

_**Sirius, **_

_**I honestly don't mind that it has taken you a while to tell me, I know it must have been a hard week for all of you, what with Charlie's condition. I am very glad that her health is now improving and I look forward to seeing her on Monday. I would love to come tonight and see you and your friends as well as Charlie, the school has been to quiet without her as have three young boys! What time should I come to the common room? **_

_**Kate. **_

I gave the bird the parchment and made sure it knew to wait for a reply, before letting fly off into the sky. I walked out the door and into my bedroom over to my closet to pick out an outfit for tonight, deciding that I shouldn't go to dressed up I settled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and cream strappy flowing top that came down the middle of my thighs. As I was picking out shoes to go with it the returning owls squawk grabbed my attention and I hurried out of the room.

I picked up the parchment dangling from the bird's beak and it fluttered its wings before flying out of the room, obviously what Sirius had written did not require a reply.

_**Kate, **_

_**I'm really glad you're coming, we have sectioned off the common room so that the other year groups won't bother us and we have also stocked up on butterbeer and fire whiskey. If you can come any time between 7:00 and 7:30, I look forward to seeing you.**_

_**Sirius. **_

I looked up at the time realising I had just over two hours to get ready and prepare myself for what I needed to do.

**Remus POV **

I sat comfortably on the sofa, which and been separated from the rest of the common room in order for out little get together tonight, with Maddie on my lap reading as I stroked her hair and talked casually with James, well more listened he was on about the next quidditch match and obviously since I didn't play I really only had a vague idea about what he was on about.

"So what do you think Moony?" James finally finished his babbling and leaned back in the chair, waiting for my comments on whatever he was talking about,

"Umm" I looked at the back of Maddie's head, for what? Inspiration? Yeah because that's where inspiration is, nice one Remus.

"James I think that maybe you should focus on training the beaters instead of the chasers, after all your pattern of throwing the quaffle around is near perfection, you need to focus more on marking techniques, from what I've seen anyway." Maddie thankfully interrupted before I could make a fool of myself.

"Your right Maddie!" he got to his feet smiling "thanks a bunch, if Lily asks where I am I'll be down on the pitch" he called while walking over to the portrait.

"Why would Lily ask where you are, she's probably glad for some peace and quiet" I joked and James stopped and turned to me glaring playfully,

"Not cool Moony" he smile and continued to walk off, I smirked and turned back to face Maddie who had now put her book down and turned her body towards me,

"Well Mr. Lupin I believe you owe me" She said in a stern voice trying to hide her grin.

"And what payment would that me Miss. Jones" I raised an eyebrow at her smiling.

"Surprise me" She closed her eyes shrugging, so I did. I leant forward placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips while her eyes were still close, as soon as we had made the most miniscule contact her hands went up and around my neck pulling me closer, making our innocent kiss in to something more passionate.

As things began to go further we were interrupted by a smooching sound and broke apart to see Charlie standing at the end of the sofa making fishy faces as giggling as Sirius stood leaning against the doorway to the stairs laughing at us and his little girl.

Maddie jumped off my lap and walked over to Charlie picking her up and swinging her around,

"What do you want monkey" She asked while swinging a squealing Charlie around blowing raspberries on her little chubby cheeks. I got up avoiding the spinning duo and walked over to Sirius, who raised his eye brows at me causing me to punch him playfully on the arm,

"Sorry about that Moony my dearest friend, you know she can't tell when and where is a good time" he smirked making me hit him again even though I was smiling myself.

"What time is Kate getting here?" I asked him.

"Between 7:00 and 7:30pm so in about ten minutes I would say" He said turning to me.

"Are you not going to put Charlie to bed?" I questioned looking over at Charlie and Maddie who were now lying breathless on their backs on the floor.

"No it's a Friday so she can have a lay in tomorrow plus she said she wants to see Kate and Kate said she wanted to see her so..." He shrugged.

"Ah I see" I said folding my arms and looking back to the girls who were laughing hysterically at something. Maddie looked so beautiful even though she was howling with laughter, rolled up in a ball, red in the face with tears dropping from her eyes and completely breathless, it still made me wonder how I had got so lucky in fact I wondered everyday why the group had chosen to stay friends with me. A monster.

"Well I better go and rescue your girl from mine if you want to get back to your earlier um... events." Sirius voice said bringing me out of my thoughts as he pushed off the wall and gave me a spiritual wink, making me shake my head and look at the ground.

"Come on Charlie you need to come sit down now if you want to stay up and see Kate." Sirius said picking Charlie up and placing her on his lap as he sat down on the opposite chair that. Maddie and I were sitting on earlier.

"Daddy when will she be here" Charlie said looking up at her Dad.

"Right about now" A voice said and we all turned seeing Kate standing at the portrait hole smiling at us.

"KATE!" Charlie cried and ran over despite Sirius calling after her to walk.

"Hey there" Kate said to Charlie as she leant down to pick up Charlie, "How are you feeling huh, you've been poorly" Kate said looking Charlie in the eyes.

"I been in the hopsible, I had an ouchies" Charlie said pointing to her head.

"I know I heard about it" Kate said as she began walking over to us Charlie in her arms, "Are you feeling better now?" Kate asked sitting down and murmuring hellos to all of us, lingering on Sirius longer than Maddie and I.

"Yes, but sometimes it hurts" Charlie said holding her head making all of us nearly have a coronary.

"Charlie baby does it hurt now!" Sirius said getting to his feet and kneeling in front of her, she nodded and all of us paled,

"Ouch Daddy" she brought her other hand up to cradle her head and Sirius grabbed her running up the stairs to give her the pain relief that she needed.

"What was that?" Kate asked looking at us with a worried expression on her face.

"Have you been told roughly what happened that night?" Maddie asked her curiously before continuing,

"I was told about the visions and dreams by Sirius on our date and then Dumbledore told me about the dream and the cruciatus curse." I sat there shocked and looked at Maddie who had her mouth open in astonishment. Sirius had told her about the dreams, and he had always put Charlie in front of any girlfriend or fling but now he told this woman who he had now for all of three minutes about something that could make people want to kill Charlie.

"Oh um okay" Maddie stumbled "Well sometimes she can feel the after effects of the curse from her dream and is in a lot more pain because she is so young." Maddie finished quickly.

"Oh so has she remembered anything about the dream yet" Again I was shocked how much did this woman know about psychics and most importantly Charlie.

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it, if you have any questions you should probably ask Sirius, you know how protective of her he is." I said not meeting her eyes, well aware that Maddie had also dropped her gaze from Kate feeling uncomfortable about the situation we were in.

Charlie and Sirius came back down after about 5 minutes, Sirius looking pale but relieved and Charlie looking normal and smiling as though nothing had happened.

"All better" She cried clapping her hands together and began squirming to get out of Sirius' arms,

"Charlie be careful" Sirius scolded as she got down and ran towards Kate nearly tripping herself over twice in the process.

"You're very clumsy Miss. Black" Kate said scooping her up on to the sofa next to her with Sirius filling the gap next to Charlie on the other side looking at Kate intensely. Since when did Sirius Black get so possessive of one girl? Charlie smiled even though I'm sure no matter how many times we had all called her clumsy she had no idea what it meant and carried on being her ungraceful self.

"Where is Luke, Liam and Ryan?" Charlie asked excitedly looking up at Kate.

"They'll be at their home sweetheart, it's really late for little children to be up" She spoke laughing at Charlie's putting face when she realised that she wasn't going to be seeing her friends.

"I not little daddy say's I'm a big girl!" Charlie said folding her arms and sticking her nose up in the air with her eyes glued shut.

"Well if daddy said it, it must be true." Kate said in an accepting tone.

"Daddy's always right" Charlie spoke as she cuddled up to her Sirius giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, baby I am" Sirius laughed sarcastically "But you'll always be my baby girl" He spoke the last part in a more serious voice, but without letting the atmosphere become too deep.

**Lily POV**

"I'll race you!" James shouted to her from across the corridor, grinning ear to ear like an idiot, his arms full of butterbeer and fire whiskey bottles,

"Will you shut up Potter it's past curfew and were gonna get in trouble!" I hissed at him as I got nearer.

"Relax babe, do you honestly think that I'm gonna let you get in trouble we're just having some fun let your hair down head girl" James smiled sincerely stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

"Fine" I squirmed uncomfortably I wasn't one for breaking the rules and I had tried to pass on the good example to Charlie, but I had a feeling that her and rules would be mortal enemies.

We walked the rest of the way back to the common room with James singing 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston,

"James how do you even know that song she's a muggle singer?" I asked confused but overwhelmed that he was singing it for me.

"My mum has one of her records, she has a thing for muggle music" He smiled at me.

"Have you been drinking already Potter?" I laughed at his hyperness.

"Well unless love drunk is what your referring to then no" He said shaking his head and began to sing again. I leant over and kissed him on the lips savouring the taste of him on my tongue.

"What was that for?" he queried not looking like he minded though.

"Well I absolutely love that song and quite frankly you're ruining it for me, you're a terrible singer" I joked and laughed then jogged off "Maybe we can have that race after all!"I shouted back to where he stood dumbfounded before sprinting off in the direction of the common room, just about seeing his face transform into a huge grin, steady the bottles in his arms and bolt after me, as I squealed all the way back to the portrait hole.

**Sirius POV**

I couldn't help but stare at her, she was absolutely gorgeous even the simplest movements like talking or even breathing seemed to light up her face and create a glow that had me fixated. Charlie had been babbling nonstop about something I wasn't too sure about but inputted where I could with 'yes' and laughing occasionally when everyone else did as not to give away my mindless ogling.

We all turned to the portrait hole where two shadows came bounding through and fell onto the floor of the portrait threshold, we all jumped up including Charlie who was started walking over to the crash site until I pulled her back.

"Charlie just wait here a second" I told her not sure what had come through at such a force, I continued walking then stopped in my tracks and began laughing.

"Well that is a scary sight" I laughed realising the others presence behind me we all looked down at the mysterious shadows that belonged to Lily and James for were publically snogging on the floor, breaking apart when they noticed they had an audience.

"Oh hey guys" James said leaping off Lily and rubbing the back of his neck as if trying to wipe away the blush that had started to build up before leaning down and giving Lily his hand to pull her up.

"What the hell happened?" Maddie asked confused at how calm they seemed from just flying through the portrait entrance

"We were having a race and James grabbed me , I lost my footing and boom." Lily said logically as if it was the most normal thing in the world,

"You guys are weird" Charlie said before running over and hugging their legs stretching her arms as they were standing a bit away from each other.

"Did you hurted your selves, do you need to see Nurse Charlie?" Charlie asked professionally and in a concerned voice. They both laughed and politely declining the offer of being treated by Nurse Charlie.

"Charlie-bear come on its bed time now" I told her walking up to her and bending to pick her up.

"No daddy" she cried and started to run off.

"Charlie you're just going to get yourself in trouble" hating that I was being strict and especially in front of Kate. Wait since when did I care about what I thought of a girl of Charlie? The thought stopped me for a minute and enough time for Charlie to start running towards the portrait.

"Charlie!" I yelled after her unsure of why she was playing up "What do you think you're doing?" I said jogging over to her and picking her up as she started crying. What the hell was going on! I took her upstairs seeing the confused looks of my friends that matched my own.

I set her down on the bed and started to undress her to get into her P.j's and by this point she had completely broken down and was letting out chest wrenching sobs I gave up trying to get her ready and pulled me onto her lap trying to calm her down with gentle rocking and cooing noises.

"Charlie what's gotten into you?" I asked concerned, confused and completely distraught over what was happening, "are you in pain Charlie?" she shook her head and began sniffling into my neck and I knew she would be finished soon.

"Sorry Daddy" she said standing up on my lap and kissing my cheek, before getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Charlie come here" She turned back to look at me, " baby are you okay?" She nodded and hugged me again. I continued to get her dressed and she remained silent and I knew something was wrong Charlie would never freak out the way she had about going to bed, not even when she was a baby.

I lifted her into bed and kissed her goodnight and waved my wand so that her lullaby would play in the background of the room, as I reached the door I heard a small I love you daddy which made me smile,

"I love you too, so much" I whispered back.

As I got down to the bottom of the stairs I sat on the sofa and leant my head back letting out a big sigh,

"Is she alright Sirius?" Lily asked making me open my eyes again.

"Yeah I think so and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that was completely weird and un- Charlie." I said relieved.

"Did her head hurt?" Remus asked in a worried tone making every one's eyes dart round to me.

"I asked her but she shook her head and every time it has hurt before she has told us so I believed her." I told them seeing the relief that spread across their faces.

"Where's your other friend, the one with the short brown hair?" Kate asked our group looking around trying to fins Alice.

"Oh Alice. She's gone on a date with her boyfriend Frank" Lily answered smiling at Kate.

"So she won't be here or up in the dormitory?" Kate asked her voice changing slightly.

"Umm No..." Lily said slowly "why?"

"Oh no I was just wondering because you were such a close knit group it just seemed weird when one of you isn't here" She answered quickly enough for me to believe that, that hadn't been the reason why she asked. I narrowed my eyes at her trying to figure her out, but it seemed no matter how hard I tried to get suspicious it flowed away and was replaced with a calm feeling and I went back to staring at her beauty again.

Well I'm sorry it has to be cut short but I really need to get back I came to see Charlie and make sure you lot were alright, but I really have to go now. Sorry" She said standing up quickly.

"It's alright Kate, we should do it again sometime." James said smiling.

"Sirius do you mind if I go and say goodnight to Charlie before I go" She asked looking at me and without thinking I automatically said yes, the effect she had over me was overwhelming, which was normally something I would say about Charlie.

"Okay thanks, I'll be down in a minute" She smiled and walked off up the stairs to say her goodbyes.

There was a minute silence or so before Maddie began to talk, in a voice that got me thinking that she had specifically waited for Kate to get out of the room to ask me.

"Sirius is something wrong with Kate?" She asked in a loud whisper so I could hear her from the other sofa.

"Of course it is why?" I asked my brow furrowing at her question.

"She just seemed at bit on edge from when Charlie had her little tantrum" Maddie continued "also why the hell did you tell her about the p-s-y-c-h-i-c thing" She spelt our psychic in order for the younger ones not to hear.

"You know I wouldn't put Charlie in danger... of course I didn't tell her about the dreams..." The silence stretched until my eyes widened and I jumped up, pulling out my wand and sprinted towards the stairs, vaguely aware that the others had copied my actions.

As I burst into the room the sight sickened me, Charlie was laying on the bed shirts screaming and crying by the looks of things but a silencing charm had been placed over her so she could not be heard and Kate was standing over Charlie holding a knife which was aimed right over Charlie's heart.

"CHARLIE!" I roared and shot a spell at Kate which she deflected neatly however in the process dropped her weapon giving Lily enough time to accio the knife and keep it away from Kate.

"Kate what are you doing" Maddie asked in a terrified whisper.

"Oh please spare me the whole lecture your about to give me, because I honestly don't give a shit, the only thing that matters now is the fact that because of you my task has failed and the Dark Lord is not going to be happy" she muttered the last part under her breath and I was still trying to keep mine under control.

I took a threatening step towards her with my wand pointing straight at her chest.

"Get away from my daughter. Now" I snarled and she just laughed.

"Oh Sirius darling don't be like that, come on you could never kill me I'm pretty sure over the past few weeks you have been completely besotted by me" She smirked evilly.

"Sirius!" I turned towards Lily "She's a Veela don't listen to anything she says, she has had you under her charm and you fell for her." I felt instant guilt and anger that I had let a women trick me so she could harm my daughter.

"You know Lily you are extremely bright well figured out, your right Sirius did fall right into it, but honestly you should all do your research on psychics before considering protecting Charlie, because so far your doing a mighty fine job" she laughed sarcastically

"What are you talking about" James said through gritted teeth, his wand also pointed at Kate only at her head not chest.

"Well I thought that I was to be figured out much earlier than expected especially when Charlie pulled the little stunt of not wanting to go to bed. You see if you did your research you would know that psychics often get bad feelings around people they know are bad. So let's just say it was a little warning but because she is so young I suppose she didn't think twice about it." She explained slowly as if she was talking to a bunch of toddlers.

"Why the hell are you trying to harm my daughter" I asked dangerously low.

"Because the Dark Lord wants me to and what he wants he gets." She said lifting her left sleeve jacket and revealing her dark mark and we all gasped.

"You're a deatheater" I managed to get out in a strangled whisper.

"Good for you Sirius" she laughed and pulled out her wand just as Dumbledore and McGonagall came bounding through the door and just like that Kate aparated away.

"How the hell did she just aparate on Hogwarts grounds" Remus asked Dumbledore in astonishment. I briefly heard Dumbledore say something about extremely dark magic but I was too busy getting to Charlie.

I removed the silencing charm and the room was filled with sniffs and coughs.

"Daddy!" She cried and leaped on me I held her in my arms as tightly as possible without hurting her and whispered her name into her hair over and over again as my tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby" I said to her as I pulled back and she laughed obviously happy now that Kate had gone.

"Silly Daddy" She said wiping his tears away.

"Yeah Sirius it's not your fault she was a Veela and even the most powerful wizards can be affected by them." Maddie explained.

"Maddie is right Sirius there is no-one to blame here except Voldemort and Kate herself. I do apologise sincerely for letting Charlie attend the school without first meeting Miss. Wright myself." I nodded my forgiveness to him.

"She's not going back there" I stated firmly "I'm going to contact Tyler, Sarah and Lucy to tell them to get their kids out and we can sort out an arrangement like a private tutor/supervisor that we trust completely."

"Sir what happens now that the Dark lord knows Charlie is a psychic" Lily asked and James sensing her discomfort wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"For now we don't know, but I need you all to keep safe and protect each other, but do not under any circumstances stop living life the way you were made to understand?" We all nodded at the professor

"Also professor, why was Kate trying to kill Charlie with a knife when she could have just used her wand?" James asked confused.

"Ah yes... well psychics can be killed in all ways that wizards and muggles can however if one wants to extract power from the psychic rather than just killing them, the deed must be carried out with a muggle weapon, because if the psychic is killed with magic, the magic of the spell balances out the magic in the body and leaves the psychic with normal wizard/witch powers, which is pointless for someone trying to withdraw the power for themselves." He explained and all of our eyes widened not only had Kate tried to kill Charlie but also wanted her power.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left telling Sirius he would contact the boy's parents himself so he could stay with Charlie.

"Daddy has Kate gone forevers now?" Charlie asked wide eyes drilling into mine.

"Yes, I'm not going to let her hurt you again baby" I smiled at her even though happy was the last thing I was feeling right now.

"Sorry you lost a friend daddy" she smiled sadly up at me

"Baby she wasn't daddy's friend, she was a mean lady and I am so sorry you had to deal with this"

"Not your fault daddy" Charlie had obviously picked up on the conversation from earlier, She let out a big yawn and snuggled into my shoulder and only seconds late as she asleep.

"I'm putting her to bed and staying with her so you guys can do what you want and thank you for helping earlier" I told them looking at each one of them in turn.

"Honestly Sirius what else were we going to do, just stand there" Lily laughed along with the others and we all ended up in a big group hug careful not to wake Charlie up but kept her in the middle so she knew that even in her dreams she would be protected by those who love her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry about how long it has been! I have had really bad writers block for this story but I have a few ideas now. **

**This chapter is set 4 years after the Kate situation, Charlie is now 7 and the marauders and co are 21 and Harry is 2. During the wedding scene Lily and James are 18. **

**So that's the back story to this chapter, Please review! I have exams coming up and I am going to need more reviews to know that my time isn't being wasted. **

**Please PM me if you have any questions or would like to see Lily's wedding dress. **

**Also if any of you are interested I also have another Sirius/OC story on the go called the Love of Friendship if any of you would like to have a read.**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 10

_The music started and everybody turned around in their seats to look at the bridesmaid who were making their way gracefully down the aisle. Maddie came down first wearing a thick strapped mint green dress. The dress was short at the front and came down to rest on her knees while the back flowed all the way down to trail slightly on the floor, giving of an elegant effect. Her hair was half up half down. The part that was up was held by a white flower hair grip. The parts that dangled down where lightly curled and rested on the middle of her back. On her feet she wore black strappy high heels which of course made her legs seem even longer. _

_Maddie of course realising this by the long on Remus' face reached the end of the aisle and winked seductively at him reddening his face further. _

_Alice followed the path that Maddie had taken wearing the same dress and shoes, however since Alice's hair was short in her pixie like bob, she had the side pulled back and secured with the same white flowered hair clip Maddie had in hers. Simple yet beautiful. _

_Finally three year old Charlie walked down the aisle. She held the basket of white rose petals in one hand and was pulling at her dress with the other, making all of her audience laugh including her father who stood at the front of the room with James as his best man. _

_Finally with a scowl Charlie left her dress alone and reached into the flower basket, grasped a handful of petals and threw them as far as she could down the aisle her 'lady like-ness' not exactly showing through, but her marauder side running at full pelt. _

_About halfway down the aisle Charlie stopped and beamed as she found her grandparents. She began to wave enthusiastically forgetting to continue walking down the aisle. _

"_Charlie." Sirius called form the front but his little girl wasn't listening but instead trying to throw petals to her Nanny and Granddad and ending up showering the people in front of her. Sirius laughed and ran forward. He picked her up and began walking her the rest of the way all the while she was throwing the petals in his hair and giggling at the sight. Sirius past her over to Alice who held her and went and stood back in his place._

_The music suddenly change and everyone's eyes tore from the toddler and to the back of the room where what seemed like an angel had emerged. _

_Lily stood in the archway arm in arm with her father smiling up the aisle at James who had an identical grin on his face. _

_Lily was wearing a beautiful full length white dress. The top half was stretched horizontally and reached round in to a corset back. The skirt of the dress flowed out elegantly from her hips to the floor in silky material. A pattern of gems and sequins ran up the top of the dress ending at her hip which hitched up the skirt of the dress slightly to create an effect. She wore simple white bridal Jimmy Choos and seemed to glide effortlessly up the aisle. _

_She reached James and the audience was silent as they watched the young in love couple join together in matrimony. _

* * *

_The wedding passed smoothly and flowed into the reception with no problems. At the present moment Lily and James were sitting at the main table in the centre with their family and wedding party next to them. _

_The photographer in front of the table took the picture and as the flash went off streamers of different colours covered the whole of the wedding party excluding Sirius and Charlie who were high fiving and laughing._

"_Really Padfoot and mini marauder? You didn't deem it necessary to invite us in on this?" James asked pretending to be hurt._

"_Didn't want to put any other unnecessary stress on you mate." Sirius defended himself putting his hands up. _

"_Yeah, you needs to chill out." Charlie said copying the action her dad was doing from where she was sitting on his lap. _

_After dinner had been served and eaten the newlyweds got up to take their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to 'Eternal Flame' looking into each other's eyes throughout. _

_When the dance finished the disco music came on and everybody was invited to come onto the dance floor. _

"_Dance Daddy!" Charlie shouted excitedly over the music and Sirius grinned picking her up and walking over to the dance floor where he then proceeded to spin around with Charlie squealing in his arms._

_Lily looked around over James' shoulder and loved what she saw. Her wedding day was perfect. All her best friends were all on the dance floor, Remus with Maddie, Alice with Frank and Sirius dancing awfully but not caring as he was doing it for Charlie. _

_Lily sighed and came back to James who was smiling down at her._

"_What are you looking at?" James asked looking down at his wife and she beamed._

"_Just look around, everything is perfect and everyone is here for us it's just perfect James. I love you." Lily said and leaned up to kiss him. _

"_I love you to wife." Lily giggled. _

"_I am liking that husband." She reciprocated._

"_Ditto." James whispered and then kissed her again passionately putting all his love into it. _

_Sirius followed Charlie as she ran towards Luke, Ryan and Liam who had been invited with their parents to the reception. _

"_Charlie!" The boys said at the same time and then laughed when she came properly into view._

"_You look really girly." Ryan said pointing at her dress and he received a Charlie death glare back which shut him up. For a three year old Charlie was intimidating. _

_Sirius greeted Lucy, Sarah and Tyler who had brought his new girlfriend Abby. Sirius turned around to talk to Charlie and realised her and all the boys had vanished from sight._

"_Shit." Sirius breathed and looked around the other parents copying the actions. _

_Suddenly a cloud of purple went up in the sky and childish laughter rang out as glitter rained down on everyone. The parents breathed out relieved as they recognised the prank as the same one that had happened back on their first day of preschool._

_The night began to draw to a close and the newlyweds walked outside arm in arm to the aparation point and with one last wave aparated away for their two weeks honeymoon in the Caribbean. _

_Sirius turned away from where his best friends had vanished from and walked over to the table where Charlie was sitting on Emma's lap with her thumb in her mouth. She had refused to act tired around her boys but as soon as they had left she had literally collapsed on her nanny. _

"_Come on Charlie-bear, Auntie Lily and Uncle James have gone now, time for bed." Sirius said and leant down to pick her up. _

_Charlie lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Sirius's neck still clutching her blankie. _

"_Daddy are you ever going to get married?" Charlie asked while playing with the ends of his hair and Sirius froze. He hadn't even dated a girl since what had almost happened with Kate last year. _

"_I don't know baby, one day perhaps." Sirius said and kissed his mother on the cheek and shook hands awkwardly with his father, best as he could holding Charlie. _

"_I'll marry you when I'm older daddy, and then we always be together!" Charlie murmured out, it was past midnight and she had had a long day. _

"_We'll always be together Charlie no matter what." Sirius said and kissed her hair. _

_Sirius walked over to aparation point and turned on the spot while holding onto Charlie tighter so she wouldn't wake up. However they never landed back at the house and all Sirius could feel was shaking. Earthquake? _

**Sirius POV**

I opened my eyes up and squinted at the light looking around to gather my bearings. The first thing I noticed was my 7 year old daughter jumping on my bed her legs either side of me trying to shake me awake. _Oh so that was what the shaking was_ I remembered from my dream recalling that nothing had happened like that after they had left the wedding in real life.

It felt so long ago now that Lily and James had tied the knot. In reality it had only been 3 years but so many things had happened.

James and Lily had brought a now 2 year old Harry into the family a year after they married. He was a very well behaved baby with jet black hair like his father but his eyes were all Lily the shape and the very same emerald green colour. Just a few months before Harry, Frank and Alice had welcomed Neville into the group and he like Harry was very well behaved.

I was brought out of my reverie by Charlie jumping and seat dropping onto my chest.

"Morning baby." I stretched and pulled her off my chest so she was next to me and began to tickle her loving it when she giggled.

"Daddy stop, you're going to be late for work!" Charlie squealed in between breaths.

"Wait what's the time?" I asked suddenly conscious that she might be right.

"The big hand is on the six and the little hand is on the eight." Charlie managed to figure out. Normally I would have helped her actually say what the time was and not just the numbers but the fact that it was half eight and I was supposed to be in work by nine made me make a note in my mind to do it later.

"Shit- I mean crap, no bad... not good." I said jumping out of my warm bed and at the same time tried to change the swear words I had just used.

"Charlie, don't say those words okay." I said one hand in my hair and the other gesturing around me in a mad panic.

Charlie simply nodded but smiled and gave me the image that her nod meant completely the opposite.

I walked in to the bathroom and closed the door, stripping out of my clothes and getting in the shower.

As I walked back into my room. Charlie had gone back into her own room to get dressed. She was accompanying me to work today and then after I had planned to meet up at the park with Tyler, Lucy and Sarah so Charlie could see the boys, as in her words 2 days was far too long ago.

I dressed as fast as humanly possible stumbling over a few times.

"CHARLIE!" I shouted down the stairs still buttoning up my shirt.

"YEAH!" She shouted back up and then appeared at the bottom of the stair case thankfully completely dressed.

"Are you ready to go baby?" I asked now walking down the stairs.

"I haven't had breakfast." Charlie said shrugging, I knew she wouldn't care as she hated eating in the morning but I made sure that she always had a health breakfast.

"Don't worry baby we can get you something when we get the ministry okay?" and then stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay daddy." Charlie replied and then ran over to corner of the room where she picked up her little bag that she took with her when she came with me to work. It contained her books and little activities for her to do in case she was bored.

"Right, come on then sweet heart." I said holding my hand out as I finally gathered my bearings 10 minutes late. "Crap." I breathed.

Charlie jumped into my arms and I aparated us to the ministry of magic Auror office.

* * *

"You're late Black." A gruff voice came from behind me. Shit.

I turned around and came face to face with head Auror Alistor Moody. Make that pissed off head Auror Alistor Moody.

"I know I am I just-"I was interrupted by Charlie who was now wrapping her arms around Moody in a hug.

"It wasn't daddy's fault Uncle Moody, promise." Moody looked down at Charlie who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Really? How can I be sure?" Moody asked but his voice softened as he talked to Charlie. Everyone knew Mad-eye adored Charlie and vice versa. It was often an office joke that Charlie brought out his inner mummy. That of course had ended up with them being made to do all the paper work and they hadn't finished till four in the morning. This only proved to them all that if he was a mummy it was only around Charlie. To them and anyone else he was simply a cold, hard bastard.

"Because I turned off his alarm." I whipped my head down to Charlie and looked at her confused. I didn't have an alarm. Since I had left Hogwarts I seemed to have become an early riser and had never needed one. The night before had simply been a late one and that was why I had stepped in.

I went to say something but Charlie shot me a look and I momentarily closed my mouth.

"Is that right rugrat. Well you certainly keep your dad on his toes kid." Mad eye said and briefly stroked her hair and then coughed while walking away pretending that nothing had happened.

"Charlie what did you say that for." I said as I reached down and grabbed her hand walking into the office where James turned in his seat to greet us.

"We're a team daddy, we have to stick up for each other!" Charlie exclaimed and I breathed out a sigh and then leant down to kiss her head.

"Yes, we are a team baby, thank you but you don't have to do it again, it's my job to protect you okay." Charlie just looked at me and I knew this wouldn't be the first time that she stepped in for me, which scared me slightly.

**James POV **

I turned to say hi to Sirius and Charlie when they walked in and then straight back round when I realised that Sirius was talking to her about something. I rubbed my stinging eyes still wanting to go back to sleep. Harry had been awake most of the night with a temperature so Lily and I had stayed with him giving him different medicines and making sure that even for just a few hours he could have some undisturbed sleep.

I loved seeing Lily in a mummy mode it made my insides light up. I thought back to when she hated me and it almost made me feel sick at the possibility that I may not have been able to have all that I do with her now.

"Hey prongs." Sirius finally said as he sat down at his desk and began looking through his paper work.

"How come you're late?" I asked him just as Charlie jumped on my lap and I smiled down at her.

Sirius rubbed a hand down his face and leant back in the chair clearly not happy with the amount of work he had to do today.

"I didn't get to sleep till 3 last night because I was doing all that research for the order." Sirius answered and then picked up a pen to start writing.

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" I asked also turning back to my work.

"Well I was working till 6 then I had to get Charlie dinner, bathed and in bed, so by the time I had done all of that it was 8 and then I had to finish off that paper work about that case last week and that lasted till midnight." Sirius said not looking up from his paper.

"Jesus Christ, I had a late on too, Harry was up all night ill." I sighed and Sirius looked up and opened his mouth to speak but his voice never came out.

"Why? What's wrong with Harry? Is he okay now!?" Charlie said walking back over to my desk from where she had gone to sit on the 'spinny' chair next to Sirius. I laughed at her frantic questions, she was extremely protective over Harry.

"He's okay now sweetie, Auntie Lily's at home with him, that's why she couldn't look after you today because we don't want you to go getting ill do we?" I said and patted her curly hair down.

"I don't mind getting ill if I get to see Harry." I smiled again knowing that Harry could always count on having Charlie as his friend. Best friend.

"Enough with the gossip, this isn't a mothers meeting get to work." Moody shouted through the office door deafening the newest Auror recruit who had just unfortunately walked into the direct line of noise fire.

All the rest of us aurors sat there laughing as the poor boy attempted to get the ringing out of his ears.

* * *

I loved it when I finished at one because it gave me the opportunity to spend the rest of the day with Charlie.

We aparated away from the ministry and straight into a park that stood at a ten minute walk from our house.

Charlie ran straight through the gate and over to where the boys were sitting on the swings. I laughed as I watched them all greet each other, they really were the best of friends and I couldn't have asked for better friends for my baby girl than those three boys.

"Hey guys." I greeted the other parents and of course Abby who had recently married Tyler after 3 years of dating and one year of engagement. We had all been invited of course.

A chorus of hello's reached my ears and I sat down on one of the benches talking with the others but making sure to keep my eye on Charlie who I had no doubt was planning something with the boys.

Each of the children were sitting on one swing and started calling us over to help push them. I stood up and walked over to Charlie who was grinning ear to ear waiting for me to push her. I walked up behind her and pulled the seat up so it was high enough for me to whisper into her ear.

"Hold on," Then I let go and laughed when I heard her giggles. We all continued to push our children for the next twenty minutes their competition of who could go the highest seemed to bring out the competitive streak in the parents and we all ended up laughing.

As it started to near 4 o clock I realised how long we had been at the park even though at no point had it been boring, in fact the kids had got all of us parents up to do 3 legged races, egg and spoon races and piggy back rides. I decided that I would need to get Charlie back home so she would be calmed down, fed and washed before bed.

By the looks of things Lucy, Tyler, Abby and Sarah were thinking along the same lines. We all said goodbye, Charlie and the boys a little more reluctantly as they didn't want to leave each other yet but I promised them that at the weekend we could all go out somewhere with Harry who the boy's also loved.

"I'll call you all about next weekend then." I said and they all nodded and began to make their way home.

"Come on then missy." I said looking at Charlie who seemed to have lost all her energy from her exhausting few hours just nodded.

* * *

I sighed and flopped down on the sofa once I had put and exhausted Charlie to bed. I grabbed the paper work from the order once again and began to read once more. It was all research that was to be conducted on the disappearance of one of the new members of the Order Of The Phoenix. It was still up in the air whether or not they were still alive but every effort was being made to find out.

It only took me twenty minutes of reading before I was out cold. The much need of sleep catching up on me.

* * *

I woke up when an ear piercing scream reached me. I jolted upright suddenly wide awake.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled and sprinted up the stairs, all traces of sleep gone in that split second.

I barged through her bedroom door and my eyes widened at the sight. Charlie was thrashing around on her bed, tears trailing down her cheeks. I ran over and grabbed her shoulders as gently as possible to shake her and wake her up just like Dumbledore had shown me 4 years ago when she had had her fist psychic nightmare.

"Charlie baby wake up, come on sweetheart daddy's here... wake up for me please." I pleaded with her still gently shaking. I breathed a sigh of relief and gathered her sobbing frame into my arms as her eyes sprung open and she gasped for breath, looking around trying to get her bearings.

"It's okay baby daddy's here, daddy's here... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I cooed to her and rocked her gently just like she was a little baby again. It didn't matter to me, I would rock her when she was thirty, she would always be my baby girl.

"Daddy." Charlie mumbled into my t-shirt, as always her blankie that she still slept with was in her hand, it was her best friend when she had her nightmares.

"Charlie what was your dream about?" I asked knowing that she probably wouldn't want to re live it but we needed to know what information it contained.

"16, shooting stars, Christmas, 9:00pm" Charlie whispered, her voice barely audible. I looked down confused and waited for something else but when she didn't say anything else I went back to rocking her until she once again fell asleep.

I lay back down against her bed while she lay over my chest. I continued to stroke her curly hair and waited until I knew she was in a deep sleep before I myself drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lily opened the door as I waited with Charlie in my arms on the doorstep. She greeted us warmly with hugs and kissed before leading us into the leaving room where Maddie, Remus, Alice, Frank, James and little Harry all sat talking, Neville was spending some time with his Grandmother and Grandfather. They all said their hellos to us and we soon joined in with conversation.

Charlie walked over to Harry and they began to play with Harry's toys together.

"Did you have a good sleep Charlie?" Lily asked as she sat down and Charlie spoke without looking up.

"I had a bad dream but daddy made it all better and I went back to sleep." Every ones widened eyes flicked over to me and I mouthed 'later' they all nodded and looked back over at the two children who were laughing at something.

We all sat down and ate dinner together talking about our days at Hogwarts which Charlie loved hearing about, especially our pranks it gave her lot's of ideas to tell her own little group.

"Daddy can me and Harry go play now?" Charlie gave me her puppy dog eyes but before I could answer Lily did.

"Of course you can sweetie, here let me get Harry out of his high chair." Lily glared at me, daring me silently to say otherwise. Once Harry was out of his high chair Charlie grabbed his hand and he toddled after her laughing.

Once they were out of sight all eyes landed on me. Alice was the first to speak,

"What happened in her dream?" Everyone waited for me to answer and I looked around to make sure that Charlie was not in hearing range.

"She said 9:00pm, I have no idea what this is all adding up to but she said all the 16, shooting stars and Christmas thing." I said and ran an agitated hand over my face.

"Remember what Dumbledore said Sirius, if the clues come few and far between then the event won't happen for a sometime." James reassured me.

"I know it's just. Ugh I just hate not being able to understand because then that means I can't protect her from this." I sighed frustrated.

Charlie and Harry came back into the room just as we were discussing when we would be able to tell Dumbledore and deciding on the next order meeting.

Charlie jumped up on my lap whilst Harry walked over to Lily and put his arms up.

"Hey there baby boy, did you have fun playing with Charlie?" Lily asked as she placed harry in her lap and smoothed down his hair.

Harry nodded enthusiastically "I loves Arlie" Charlie smiled and blew him a kiss.

Charlie suddenly looked up at me.

"Daddy what happened to Kate?" For a moment it felt like everyone stopped breathing. Charlie hadn't mentioned Kate since that night when Kate had tried to kill her in the boy's dormitory.

"She's gone baby why, what happened?" I asked the question I knew that was burning in everyone's mind.

"She was in my dream."


End file.
